Fashionistas, Farmhands, and Fiery Fury
by ForeverFreelancer
Summary: It's common sense that a posh pony like Rarity would never once look in the direction of a farmhand like Big Macintosh. The two are as opposite as day and night. So when something catches her eye, it could change her life forever. And when Rarity begins to fall for him, a certain baby dragon's lament may turn his heart to sinister ways.
1. Chapter 1 Opportunity Knocks

_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any of the characters associated with the series. They are copyright of Hasbro. **_

_**Also, the cover picture I'm using was created by RustedRabbit on DeviantArt. I got their permission to use it, so no worries. Their artwork is very impressive, and I recommend checking it out or leaving them a comment on their adorable Rarimac pic. **_

* * *

Chapter 1 Oppurtunity Knocks

* * *

On a gorgeous sunny day in Ponyville, a quite stylish unicorn was sewing away in her Carousel Boutique. The sunlight poured in through the window, filling the room with warm light. The unicorn concentrated as she used her dainty forelegs to feed the fabric through the bejeweled sewing machine, humming softly as she did so.

She enjoyed these quiet times in the morning, before Sweetie Belle awoke and would make her busy day that much busier.

Not to say she didn't adore her younger sister. She loved that filly. But alone time was something the white unicorn savored. Other ponies found it strange. They often wondered why she spent so much time locked away in her boutique, obsessing over fashions and new ensemble creations, when there was so much more to life than being posh and making money.

Her friends loved her and always enjoyed her company, but they all found her…a bit high maintenance at times. She didn't let that bother her, though. She was perfectly happy with being prissy and materialistic. It was simply who she was.

She was using her magic to put the finishing touches on a party dress for a client when she heard the faint clopping of hooves. Then she heard the door swing open, followed by the breaking of glass against the floor.

Rarity shut her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Mornin' Rarity!" a young voice chirped.

Rarity quickly grinned to hide her irritation and turned to greet her sister. "Good morning Sweetie Belle."

Sweetie Belle looked down at the mess she'd just accidentally made. She'd flung the door open a little too far and the edge of the door had hit a decorative vase, knocking it off the table it had been placed on. The young filly gasped and gave her older sister a sincerely apologetic look. She put her hooves over her mouth. "Oops," she squeaked.

Rarity walked over and assessed the damage with a frown. She'd really loved that vase. It was a gift from a previous suitor. He had moved away to Canterlot months ago, and they decided it best to end their courtship. But the vase was a memory she'd always treasure.

And now even the vase itself was nothing but a memory.

Sweetie Belle cowered away, in fear of being yelled at. "I'm so sorry Rare!" she exclaimed.

Rarity was silent for a moment. She then sighed and smiled. "It's alright, darling. Nothing a little broom and dust pan can't fix."

The little filly's eyebrows quirked at her sister's reaction. "Uh…aren't you gonna yell at me?"

The older unicorn used her horn to magically sweep up the shards of glass and dispose of them in the nearby trash can. "Now, what good would that do?" Rarity asked. "Just please be more careful next time, ok dear?"

Sweetie Belle nodded.

"Now," said Rarity. "Is there something you needed?"

On cue, Sweetie Belle's stomach growled. "I'm a little hungry," said the filly apologetically.

Rarity smiled and mussed her sister's mane with one hoof. "Well, come on. I'll fix you some breakfast."

Sweetie Belle smiled. "You're the best, sis!" She turned and hopped out of the room, followed by her older sister and caretaker.

* * *

After cooking a plate of fluffy pancakes, Rarity served herself and her sister. As they ate, Sweetie Belle struck up conversation with her sister.

"Hey Rare, you know that girl in my class that's real smart? Her name's Smart Cookie. Her name actually fits her pretty well, come to think of it. Anyway, remember her?"

"Mm, you've mentioned her before if I recall," Rarity said absently, her mind actually focused on all the projects she was stressing over as she ate.

"Well, her older sister is about your age, and she just got married! Isn't that cool?"

Rarity smiled and nodded as she nibbled at a pancake on her plate. "Yes, that's lovely. Weddings are such beautiful events. And so glamorous if coordinated by the right group of ponies."

"So…how come you've never had one?" the filly asked.

Rarity's eyes snapped up to her sister's curious expression. "Hmm?" she asked.

"How come you've never had a wedding?" she repeated.

Rarity laughed softly. "Oh Sweetie Belle, darling, ponies just don't have weddings because they want to or because they're fun events. A wedding is a serious occasion in honor of two ponies joining together after falling in love."

"Ohhkay," Sweetie Belle said. "So aren't you in love with anypony?"

Rarity sipped coffee from her mug. "Not currently, no," she answered casually.

"Why not?" questioned the talkative filly.

Rarity shrugged. "I have lots of things occupying my time right now. I don't really have time for…dating or…love." She cleared her plate from the table and took it to the sink.

"How can you say that?" Sweetie Belle asked, totally shocked by her sister's words. "Smart Cookie says falling in love is, like, the best thing that ever happened to her sister! And what do you _mean_ you don't have time for love? Can't you make time?"

Rarity washed her hooves at the kitchen sink. She really wasn't interested in having this sort of discussion with her younger sister. She had too many things on her mind. "Mm, perhaps one day darling, just not right now." She walked over and took the filly's empty plate. With a smile she said, "Besides, I'm much too busy caring for you as well, Sweetie Belle. Not that I mind."

Her sister smiled. "Well ok, if you say so," Sweetie Belle replied.

Just then, a loud banging came at the front door.

Rarity glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Strange," she said. "Customers don't normally come in this early…"

She trotted to the foyer and opened the door. There stood her friend Applejack. The earth pony looked frazzled and was breathing heavy due to galloping all the way to the boutique. "Howdy Rarity," huffed Applejack, tipping her hat.

Surprised, Rarity's eyes grew wide. "Good morning Applejack. What brings you to my boutique?"

Applejack sprinted into Rarity's house. "I got a big favor to ask of ya, Rare."

She was so behind on her projects, but she would always make time for her friends. Rarity smiled. "How can I be of assistance?"

Applejack continued to frown. "Well, ya see, my cousin is actually tha one in need of yer 'assistance'. She came here all tha way from Manehattan. She saw your work in some of them stores up there, and wants you to design a dress for her personally. It's fer some kinda party she's goin' to or somethin'."

Rarity gasped. "Oh my! Manehattan! What a magnificent city to reside in. And the ponies there are so sophisticated! I would be honored to design a gown for your cousin, darling."

"Whew!" Applejack said in relief. "Ah'm awful glad to hear that Rarity. Cause if ya didn't, Mandarin'd be a mighty big pain to be around, due to her not gettin' her way and all."

Rarity held a hoof up. "Not to worry, Applejack. I'll make sure that she gets an exquisite piece from me. Exactly as she requests."

Applejack grinned. "Thanks Rare. She's staying with us at Sweet Apple Acres, and she'd like ya to come over as soon as ya can today."

The unicorn nodded. "Of course. Let me just gather up some supplies and I will be over shortly."

"Hey Applejack!" Sweetie Belle greeted her, trotting into the room.

_Uh-oh, _thought Rarity. _I forgot about Sweetie Belle._

Rarity looked to the cowpony. "Would it be alright if Sweetie Belle came with me? I can't simply leave her here."

Applejack smiled. "Course it'd be alright! Apple Bloom needs a playmate anyway; she's been annoyin' Mandarin with all her questionin'."

"Yippee!" exclaimed the filly, jumping up and down.

* * *

As Rarity made her way to Sweet Apple Acres, her sister trotting cheerfully alongside her, she ran into Spike, who was delivering a stack of parchment back to Twilight. If he didn't have his hands full, he would've waved, but instead smiled brightly. "Hi Rarity! Hey Sweetie Belle!"

Rarity smiled and nodded to the baby dragon. "Hello Spike."

The filly grinned and waved. "Hi Spike!"

Rarity knew full well that Spike had a massive crush on her, but she never once thought anything of it. He was a dragon, after all. And much too young for her. She treated him like a little brother, or a cute little kid, which is exactly what he was to her.

But to Spike, Rarity was Celestia's gift to Equestria. She was gorgeous, generous, caring, creative, talented, everything. And he was more than simply infatuated with the elegant unicorn, not that the little dragon was ready to confess his feelings for Rarity just yet. He still had some time to muster up his courage though. Though he practically groveled at her hooves, she didn't seem to pay him much mind. He was still optimistic, however, that one day soon, he could tell her how he really felt and she would reciprocate. But all he could say to the beautiful unicorn at this point was: "You look like you got a big project there."

She glanced at the abundance of materials she was using her telekinesis to carry. "Oh well, yes," she replied. "I'm designing a gown for a pony from Manehattan."

"Wow," said Spike. "That sounds really fun!"

Rarity laughed nervously. "Well, while it may be fun, I'm worried that my seamstress skills won't measure up to a debutante pony's high expectations."

"You'll do fine," Spike said with a reassuring smile. "She's gonna love whatever you design for her. Your seamstress skills are incredible, and I'm not just saying that."

If any other guy had complimented her this way, she would've been taken aback. But since it was only her little Spikey-Wikey, Rarity simply smiled and patted his head. "Aw, thank you Spike." Then she stopped and noticed that he was walking side by side with her.

"Spike…weren't you walking in the opposite direction?" Rarity asked, puzzled.

Snapping back into reality after daydreaming about the lovely pony, he shook his head. "Huh? Oh, yea. I uh, I was. I was bringing these back to Twilight. She's been writing a lot of letters to the princess lately and we've run out of parchment so, here I am, out and about and running errands." He chuckled.

Rarity nodded once. "Mm…I see. Well Spike, I would love to stick around and talk with you, but I really must get going. Applejack's cousin is expecting me." She waved and galloped away.

"Wait up Rare!" Sweetie Belle called before galloping after her. She turned to wave at the baby dragon. "See ya later Spike!"

Spike sighed deeply as he watched the beautiful unicorn gallop away, followed by her sister.

"One day soon," he said quietly to himself. "I'll make you mine Rarity." He then continued his walk back to the library.

* * *

Rarity and Sweetie Belle finally arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. As the two approached the front gates, Rarity looked around. She hadn't been here in ages, as she did her best to stay away from country settings. She was a pony who enjoyed the finer things after all.

Hearing the approaching ponies, Big Macintosh looked up to see Rarity and her little sister. He slowly unhitched himself from the cart he was pulling and leisurely trotted over to the front gate. He opened it to let the two girls in.

"Hey Big Mac!" said Sweetie Belle. "Is Apple Bloom around?"

Big Mac nodded. "Eeyup. She's upstairs in her room."

"Thanks!" Sweetie Belle took that as an invitation and dashed into the house in search for her best friend.

As Rarity walked passed, she smiled politely. "Thank you kindly for letting us in, Big Macintosh," she said in a courteous tone.

He smiled. "Sure thing, Miss Rarity. Mah sister said you were comin' over."

She smiled back. "Yes, I'm here to make a dress for your cousin."

Big Mac slowly nodded. "Ah see. So that's why all them fancy fabrics and tools are floatin' around ya?"

She giggled. "Precisely. They are crucial for making her dress."

About that time, Applejack galloped over to the two. "Oh, thank goodness yer here Rarity! Mandarin was getting a tad antsy. Come on, she's waitin for ya inside."

Rarity turned back to Big Mac. "It was nice to see you Big Macintosh."

"Always a pleasure, Miss Rarity," he answered back with a smile. "If ya'll be needin' anything while yer here, feel free to let me know."

"Of course," she said and nodded before Applejack grabbed one of her hooves, catching her by surprise, and began leading her to the house. "C'mon!" said Applejack. "You two can chat later. Rarity's got work to do!"

Big Mac chuckled as he watched his sister trot to the farmhouse with Rarity close behind.

_Mighty cute for a unicorn, _Big Mac thought. _And polite. It'll be nice to have her around today._

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I've never written a full story for this fandom or this pairing so I know it's a little rough. I tried my best to get all their personalities and dialogue right. If you liked it, please review and let me know. **_

_**Mandarin is related to Applejack's Aunt and Uncle Orange, as they also live in Manehattan. **_


	2. Chapter 2 The Sweetest Apples

Chapter 2 The Sweetest Apples

* * *

Rarity entered the farmhouse following closely behind Applejack.

Sweetie Belle had already galloped upstairs to visit and play with Apple Bloom.

Applejack motioned Rarity with a hoof. "C'mon. Everypony's in the den. Just follow me."

Rarity did as she was told and entered the quaint den. She was immediately greeted by two very different groups of ponies.

On one side of the room was Granny Smith and a few other ponies Rarity didn't recognize sitting on a couch. Though they all looked very laid back and seemed to carry themselves the way Applejack did.

The lazy look in their eyes and their relaxed posture were both sure signs that they were as Southern as Applejack and her immediate family.

The other group of ponies was the one that truly captured Rarity's attention. They were sitting on a couch on the other side of the small room. The expensive jewelry they wore shimmered brightly in the dim light of the den. They sat up straight with perfect poise, their snouts tilted up in the air ever so slightly.

These ponies were the total opposite of what anypony would consider 'country'.

One of them was a hot pink pony who sported a dark green sleek mane and tail. She was smoothing her already perfectly straight mane, looking very bored.

Sitting next to her was a lavender pony with a wavy baby blue mane and tail. She was dabbing makeup to her face.

Lastly was the pony standing in the center of the room. She was a sight to behold, with her thin lime green body and cascading curly orange locks of hair falling over her shoulders.

"Everypony," said Applejack, getting the attention of the others in the room. "I'd like to interduce ya'll to Rarity, mah good friend and fancy dress designer."

The lime green pony whipped her mane about haughtily. "Ugh, _finally_." She walked over and smiled down at the unicorn, her cyan eyes bright. "It's _so_ nice to be in the company of a sophisticated pony after being surrounded by these common folk all day." She glanced back at the country ponies. "Not that I don't love my family dearly," she explained, flashing a fake grin before turning her attention back to Rarity.

Applejack huffed and rolled her eyes and her cousin shot her a disapproving look.

"I'm Mandarin." She gestured to the snooty ponies. "These are my friends."

Rarity bowed her head. "It's such a delight to meet you, Mandarin." Rarity waved, acknowledging the pink and lavender ponies, who smiled and nodded. "Applejack has told me nothing but good things about you." Mandarin smirked at that, knowing it to be totally untrue. "She tells me you live in Manehattan. What a marvelously exquisite city it is!"

Mandarin smiled, seemingly impressed with Rarity's introduction. She nodded, scrunching her small muzzle in repugnance. "Yes I came all the way here from my lovely home to this…boring…smelly farm, because I want you to design an original piece, specifically for me."

"And I would be thrilled to do so," replied the posh unicorn. "As you can see, I have all my supplies here with me for whatever fabric, stitching, and accessories you desire."

Mandarin's friends exchanged impressed glances.

"Well then," said Mandarin, casually flipping her mane out of habit. "Let's head upstairs so we can discuss the design I prefer." Mandarin looked back to her friends sharply. "Girls?"

Like soldiers being called to attention, they stood and filed out of the room behind their posse leader. They even seemed to canter with arrogance.

Rarity smiled, obediently following the taller ponies upstairs.

Applejack shook her head once they were gone. She ran over to the laid back couple on the couch. "Aunt and Uncle Apple Spice, I do apologize dearly for mah cousin's attitude and whatnot." She stamped a hoof in disgust. "She is somethin' else."

Applejack's Aunt Spice nodded. "Ain't a thing we can do about it. She's family after all. However, your friend…uh…Rarity was it? She seems nice though, even if she might be a tad on the prissy side."

Applejack smiled. "She does hate to get them hooves of hers dirty, but she's awful kind and generous, I'll give her that much."

* * *

A few hours later, Mandarin promenaded into the room wearing a flowing red dress. It was pleated and fitted her snugly around her slender body, per her request. The jewels on the crisscrossing straps sparkled as brightly as her dangly earrings and shimmering bracelets. An haute couture gown that could undoubtedly rival the work of any fashion designer in Canterlot.

Mandarin was very pleased with her own finished product the unicorn created for her. Once she thanked Rarity, she and her conceited friends soon left to return to Manehattan. Getting Rarity to design and make Mandarin's dress was the only reason they came to Ponyville in the first place. They were already jaded by the quaint town that did little to entertain their debutante lifestyles.

As soon as she left, Rarity eased herself back onto an empty spot on the couch. She put a hoof to her forehead. "Well, I do hope she was satisfied with my work, and not just complimenting me to be courteous," Rarity worried aloud.

Applejack scoffed. "Believe me Rare, if she said she liked it, she wasn't butterin' you up none. That cousin of mine is the biggest whiner and complainer in our whole family. Nothin ever pleases that spoiled pony. You musta done good work is she was complimentin' you and such." She smiled. "Thanks kindly for comin' over and makin' her dress Rarity."

Rarity smiled. "It was my pleasure."

She said goodbye to Applejack's relatives and then trotted over to the base of the staircase. "Sweetie Belle!" she called. "It's time to go home now!"

She heard a door slowly open and Sweetie belle and Apple Bloom came into view at the top of the stairs. The two fillies had disappointed looks on their faces.

"Already?" whined Sweetie Belle. Her lower lip puckered out.

"I'm afraid so, dear."

Sweetie Belle sighed and trudged downstairs. "Fine," she grumbled. "See ya Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom waved. "Bye."

Applejack walked the two girls out. "Mighty nice havin' ya'll over. Come back whenever ya feel up to it."

Rarity smiled and nodded, though she felt quite certain that she wouldn't be spending any more of her time on a farm, of all places. "Of course," Rarity called over her shoulder nonetheless.

As she made her way down the path towards the gate, a male voice called to her.

"You leavin' Miss Rarity?"

Rarity stopped and looked over to see Big Macintosh standing by one of the hundreds of apple trees on the farm. He was displaying a disappointed look on his face.

She gave him a surprised look in return. "Well…yes. It's about time Sweetie Belle and I went home. We've been imposing on your relatives for much too long today."

"Aw shucks," said Big Mac as he began trotting over to her slowly. "That ain't true. 'Sides, I feel like ya'll just got here."

Rarity looked up at him and his relaxed but warm smile. She had to admit, for a farmhand, he was a bit on the handsome side. Quite muscular too.

She smiled up at him shyly. "It does seem that way doesn't it?"

"Eeyup," he simply answered.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

Big Mac tried desperately to think of a way to strike up conversation with the pretty unicorn, but what could he say? The answer suddenly hit him.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "Ya know, it'd be mighty rude to see you off without givin' you one of the apples from our special grove here."

Rarity cocked her head in curiosity. "Special grove?"

Big Mac nodded. "Prettiest apple trees ya ever did see. And they grow the tastiest darn apples around too. Would ya…like me to show ya?"

Rarity giggled delicately. "Why…that actually sounds lovely Big Macintosh. And I am a little hungry. I'm rather curious to see for myself if these apples are as delicious as you say they are."

He chuckled. "Well come on then."

Sweetie Belle watched the two older ponies walk out near the pasture, side by side.

"Soooo…I guess that means we're staying a little longer then Rare?" she called out to her sister.

She didn't receive an answer.

Sweetie Belle grinned. "I'll take that as a yes!" She turned and galloped back inside the farmhouse.

* * *

Rarity walked along the dirt road with Big Macintosh at her side. She looked around and noticed that the orchard she and Big Macintosh found themselves in was actually a lovely setting. Rarity hadn't spent much time outdoors, and considered the fact that maybe she was missing out on the beauty of the world around her.

Big Macintosh couldn't believe such a gorgeous pony was walking alongside him. He wanted to strike up conversation with her but didn't want to sound stupid, so he waited for her to speak first.

That didn't take long as Rarity admired the country setting. "It's such a gorgeous sunny day," she noted with a sigh.

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed. "Such a lovely day to take a walk with a…" he cleared his throat, "…a lovely girl like yourself, Miss Rarity."

She blushed deep crimson and smiled. "Well, thank you Big Macintosh. I'm flattered. And no need for formalities. You can just call me Rarity."

"Alright then," he said with a smile. He was relieved that she appreciated his compliment and wasn't put off by it. That was certainly a step in the right direction.

"I'm enjoying our walk as well," she informed him.

He laughed softly. "Well ah'm glad to hear that."

The red stallion looked up to see they had finally reached the grove of what he referred to as Sweet Apple trees.

He walked up to the base of a large tree. "This is it," he stated. "Them apples up there are sweeter than anything you'll ever taste."

Rarity laughed. "Well I must try one!" She frowned as she looked up at the lofty branches. "Oh, but they're awfully high up."

Big Mac smirked. "Not a problem. Ah can fix that." He turned and, in one swift move, used his powerful hind legs to kick the base of the tree.

The branches quivered and a few ripe apples fell near the roots.

Rarity trotted over with an impressed look on her face. "That's quite a talent you have there, Big Macintosh."

He blushed, though the color couldn't be seen on his red cheeks, much to his relief. "Aw shucks, Miss Rarity. Uh, ah mean, Rarity." He shrugged. "Nothing to it."

She smiled and used her magic to lift an apple off of the ground. "Let's see if these apples are as scrumptious as you say they are."

She took a bite and found the apple to be so sweet and delicious that her mouth practically watered. After swallowing the morsel of fruit, she said, "Oh my! These _are_ truly delectable!"

The red stallion chuckled. "Told ya."

* * *

After she and Big Mac both each indulged in a Sweet Apple, they headed back for the farmhouse.

When they reached the front steps, Rarity turned to him. "Well that was quite fun. Thank you for showing me the grove."

He smiled warmly. "Mah pleasure, Rarity." He nervously dug at the dirt with the edge of his hoof. "Maybe next time, ah could…give ya a full tour…that is…if yer plannin on comin back…"

She beamed. "I shall definitely take you up on your offer, Big Macintosh. For now though I really must get Sweetie Belle home. And I have so much work to do at the boutique that I really must catch up on."

He nodded. "It was nice spendin' time with ya today."

Without realizing it, Rarity batted her lashes. "The feeling is mutual, Big Macintosh."

They smiled at each other for a long moment.

"There ya'll are!" Applejack called from the porch. "We had no idea where ya'll two had run off to!"

"Oh, not to worry Applejack," Rarity told her. "Your brother was just showing me around Sweet Apple Acres. Quite a nice location once you…give it a chance."

Applejack looked at her brother in confusion. She had no idea what in tarnation those two ponies were doing hanging out together. But she decided it wasn't worth fretting over and shrugged.

Big Macintosh simply smiled and nodded.

Rarity trotted up the porch steps. "I'll just go get Sweetie Belle and we'll be on our way."

Once she and her little sister began to make their actual exit that day, Big Macintosh walked over and opened the gate for them.

Rarity waved to Big macintosh as she and her sister strolled down the road. He waved back.

As Rarity and Sweetie Belle walked home, the little filly looked up to her older sister. "Rarity? Were you hangin' out with Apple Bloom's big brother today?"

Rarity nodded. "Yes, I was actually."

A curious gleam appeared in the filly's eyes. "Does that mean ya'll are friends then?"

Rarity laughed softly. "I suppose you could say that, yes."

Sweetie Belle smiled and hopped cheerfully. "I always have so much fun going to Sweet Apple Acres. I wish we could go there more often."

"You know," said Rarity, a warm smile on her lips as her thoughts drifted back to the red stallion. "That sounds like a wonderful idea to me, Sweetie Belle."

* * *

_**And so it begins. We'll see more of the Apple Family as the story progresses as well. **_

_**Thank you to my two lovely reviewers. I'm so thankful you liked the first chapter. **_


	3. Chapter 3 Muddy Your Hooves

Chapter 3 Muddy Your Hooves

* * *

Over the next week, Rarity caught up on all her projects. She was visited by a decent amount of customers and came up with some impressive creations.

She even got a decent amount of housework done, something she never thought she'd get around to doing.

All the while she looked after and cared for her sweet little sister.

Though young and naïve, Sweetie Belle could pick up on a slightly cheerful quality that her older sister possessed. And it was almost surreal.

One morning, Rarity was putting clean dishes in the cupboard with her levitation magic, and Sweetie Belle clopped softly into the kitchen.

Rarity heard her hoofsteps and turned and walked over to her. "Good morning, darling." She leaned down and kissed the filly on her forehead.

The tiny filly beamed, her curly tail whipping happily. "Morning, sis!"

"Did you sleep well?" Rarity asked as she continued to put dishes away.

Sweetie Belle yawned. "Mhm. No bad dreams."

Rarity nodded. "That's wonderful. I'm sorry you've been having those dreadful night terrors lately."

Sweetie Belle shrugged. "It's ok. I'm just glad you're here to keep me company after I have 'em."

Rarity nuzzled her sister lovingly. "I shall always be here for you, Sweetie."

The filly rested her petite head on her sister's chest and nuzzled her back. She then looked back up at Rarity. "Hey Rare, you know it's been a long time since we've been back to Sweet Apple Acres."

Rarity giggled and patted her sister on the head. "Oh it's only been a week, dear."

"Really?" noted Sweetie Belle, trying to devise a plan. "Well…it feels like it's been a lot longer than that, doesn't it to you?"

Rarity pursed her lips. "Mmm, not really no."

Sweetie Belle frowned. This was going to take some work. Rarity just needed a little push in the right direction.

"Well, still, do you think you could take me there today? Apple Bloom said she was inviting Scootaloo over, and we were all gonna meet in the clubhouse to figure out new ways to get our cutie marks."

Rarity laughed softly and shook her head. "You girls are always strategizing new ways to earn your cutie marks. You really should give it time. It will happen when it's meant to happen, dear."

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes. "Yea yea, so anyway, could you take me there today? Please oh please?" The filly stamped her hooves repeatedly in a begging manner.

Rarity mulled it over. For some strange reason she was almost missing the farm. Or rather, missing somepony who lived on that farm.

"Well, alright," Rarity finally said. "But we can't stay long, as I'm sure the Apple family is very busy. I remember Applejack mentioning something about it being harvest time."

Sweetie Belle grinned and clapped her front hooves together. "Alright!" she cheered.

"We'll go after lunch," Rarity said.

* * *

So the two sisters set out again for the farm filled with lush green pastures and apple trees as far as the eye could see.

This time, Rarity didn't have an objective on her agenda forcing her to go. She found herself actually looking forward to being back in the rural setting. With the easy going Apple family. It was a nice change of pace for her.

The whole way to Sweet Apple Acres, Sweetie Belle strategized different ways she could discover her special talent while Rarity listened on, amused at all the crazy effort the filly was willing to put forth for her anticipated cutie mark.

They finally arrived and noticed that the gate was open, and nopony seemed to be around.

Unsure about the vacant barnyard, Rarity walked in slowly and looked around.

"Where is everypony?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Rarity frowned. "I'm not too sure dear. Perhaps they're all inside." Rarity scanned the peaceful barnyard again. "Maybe we should come back la-"

"Hey there pretty ladies!"

Rarity and Sweetie Belle looked over to see Big Macintosh walking over at his slow and steady pace.

"Big Mac!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, running over and hugging him around one muscular leg.

He laughed and nuzzled her. "Hey there Sweetie. How's my favorite little filly?"

She grinned. "I'm good, but I thought Apple Bloom was your favorite filly."

"Hmm…" Big Mac looked up to the sky, pretending to ponder her words. He then grinned at her. "You're both my favorites. How's that?"

"Yep! That sounds right!" Sweetie answered cheerfully. "I'm gonna go see her now, bye Big Mac, bye Rarity!" She waved before galloping off into the farmhouse to see her fellow CMC.

Big Mac turned to give Rarity a sweet smirk.

She smiled up at him sheepishly. "I do apologize for coming over unannounced Big Macintosh."

He chuckled. "You ain't got nothin' to apologize for. Ah'm awful glad to see ya. Didn't think you'd be comin' back over, bein' that you're so busy with your fancy lifestyle and such."

She giggled, tilting her head to one side. "Well of course. I must admit my work has kept me busy lately. But I _am_ a girl of my word after all, and I said I would…take you up on your offer…of giving me that full tour."

The handsome red stallion looked worriedly back to the orchards behind him. "Uh well…Ah'd love to Rarity, ya know Ah would…but Ah'm awful busy helpin' mah sister out with chores around the farm."

"Oh, that's right!" Rarity said aloud. "Harvest time. I almost forgot. You guys have lots of work to do."

"Eeyup. 'Fraid so. But yer more than welcome to hang around if yah'd like to though." He was really hoping she would, even if it wasn't her style.

Rarity's curly tail swished as she considered that. She finally replied, "Do you think I could help out as well, instead of just watch?"

Big Mac gave her a look of pleasant surprise. "You sure a city pony like you is up to doin' farm chores? Farm work gets a pony's hooves awfully dirty."

Rarity examined her hooves. She'd just gotten a hooficure last week. She pursed her lips, and then smiled up at the stallion. "A little hard work never hurt anypony. Besides, I'm always glad to lend a hoof." She shrugged. "Who knows? It might even be fun for me."

Big Mac chuckled. This pretty little unicorn really was something else. "Well alright then!" he gestured with his head. "Follow me. Ah was just out back helpin' AJ gather up eggs from the coop."

Rarity happily followed the stallion to the chicken coop. The dainty stylish pony suddenly grew nervous about the farm task as she heard the many clucking hens inside.

She lifted a hoof anxiously. "I-is this safe?" she asked. "To forcefully take eggs away from chickens like this?"

Big Mac smirked, particularly amused by her question. "Course it's safe. Ah'll show you how first, then you can try if yer up to it."

Rarity nodded. "Ok."

"Howdy there Rarity!" Applejack trotted over. "Good seein' ya'll again."

Rarity grinned. "Hello darling!"

"What brings you out to the farm again on this fine sunny day?" AJ glanced at her brother, who was smiling more than usual, and thought she maybe had an idea.

"Well, I agree that it is such a gorgeous sunny day," replied Rarity. "So I thought it would be a perfect day to help my friend and her brother with harvest preparations."

AJ quirked an eyebrow and snickered. "Yer jokin right?"

Rarity frowned and blinked. "W-well, no actually. Wouldn't you like some help dear?"

Applejack looked bewildered. "Well sure I would, sugarcube. Always glad to have an extra set of hooves to help out 'round here. It's just that…not to offend ya or nothin'…but ya don't really seem like the type who can handle gettin' her hooves muddy."

Rarity was taken aback, though she tried to cover up her shock. "Well…" she looked to Big Mac and smiled. "Perhaps I could learn to handle it."

AJ's brow furrowed even more, but then she too smiled. "Well, iff'in ya say so. But just don't go gettin' upset if you mess up yer little hooficure."

Rarity smiled brightly. "You noticed it?"

"No," AJ answered bluntly, "I just know you get them things weekly."

"Oh," the unicorn said flatly. She then causally flipped her styled mane and held a hoof up. "I promise not to get upset if I get the slightest bit dirty today."

AJ still wasn't convinced, and giggled quietly at the idea of such a prissy pony like Rarity doing farm work. "Ok then. Let's go tackle them hens in that coop!"

Big Mac stayed close by Rarity as they approached the noisy clucking hens.

The unicorn was wary of the pecking chickens. But after Big Mac showed her the proper way to feed the hens and take the eggs while they were distracted, she found that it wasn't so bad.

AJ smiled as she watched her friend collecting eggs and placing them in the wooden basket she'd given her. She was actually putting true effort forth. It was remarkable.

Big Macintosh felt incredible, showing the pony he had a slight crush on how to do farm work and see that she was at least grasping the concept.

* * *

Throughout the afternoon, Rarity helped Applejack and Big Mac gather crops that they could sell at the market. While she couldn't applebuck as her hind legs weren't trained for that sort of skill, she assisted by gathering up the apples once they feel to the ground. She found picking carrots to be the easiest job for her, and picking corn turned out to be the most difficult, since the stalks grew so high.

However, with the help of an eager red stallion, she could reach the ears of corn at the top of the towering stalks by standing on his back.

As they picked corn, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were watching from up inside their clubhouse.

Sweetie Belle peered out the window. "Wow Apple Bloom, your brother and my sister sure have been spending a lot of time together."

Apple Bloom walked over and stood next to Sweetie Belle, following her gaze. She nodded in agreement. "They sure have." Her innocent eyes sparkled. "They're gettin' to be as good of friends as we are, Sweetie."

"Lemme see!" Scootaloo demanded, squeezing beside her friends so she could see out the clubhouse window too. She planted her hooves on the windowsill, studying the two older ponies closely. Rarity was picking corn as she balanced herself on Big Macintosh's back, but quickly lost her balance and fell off. Big Mac immediately helped her up and they were both laughing.

"Hmm," said Scootaloo, putting a hoof to her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe more than friends..."

Apple Bloom looked over at the little Pegasus. "What do ya mean Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo shrugged. "I'm just saying, they both look really happy, happier than two friends look when they hang out together. I mean, that look in Apple Bloom's big brother's eyes reminds me of the way colts look at ponies they really like a lot."

Sweetie Belle gasped. "So you think they might like each other as more than just friends?"

Scootaloo shrugged again. "Dunno. But if they do happen to like each other, they might end up falling in love, and then get married!"

Apple Bloom smiled brightly. "And then we'd be related Sweetie Belle!"

Sweetie stared at Apple Bloom with her mouth hanging open. "You're right! We'd practically be sisters!"

"Like we ain't already," Apple Bloom replied.

"Yea," said Sweetie Belle, "but then it'd be official!"

Apple Bloom clapped her tiny forehooves. That'd be so great!"

Scootlaoo smiled and shook her head. "Alright you matchmakers. Now c'mon, let's get back to planning a new way to get our cutie marks."

The other fillies nodded and they returned to the center table in their clubhouse.

* * *

Rarity followed Big Mac to their next task location. She wiped sweat from her forehead. "I must say, that was hard work. I have newfound respect for farmhands."

The stallion chuckled. "Ya did pretty good for yer first day workin' the farm, Rarity. Ah'm mighty impressed."

She grinned up at him. "Well I gave it my all. And I was just glad to help."

Big Mac nodded. "Well, we got one last thing to do: feed them pigs."

Rarity looked over to the slovenly hogs and sows. "Sounds easy enough," she stated.

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed.

As he was filling the trough with the assortment of food that the pigs found to their liking, Rarity stood at the fence keeping watch. She certainly wasn't ready to face mud head on yet. Picking carrots and gathering apples was one thing. Getting muddy was totally different. She would simply watch this task from a distance.

Suddenly, a large sow noticed her and walked up to her.

At first repulsed by the hideous animal, she shied away. She then realized that the pig was harmless and smiled, gently petting her on the top of her head. The pig seemed to enjoy the attention.

Big Mac was just finishing when he looked over to see the Rarity petting the sow. Before he could even react, a dominant male pig charged up to the fence and squealed loudly at Rarity, frightening her. She screamed and stumbled backward, falling directly into a fresh pile of wet mud.

"Rarity!" Big Mac shouted, leaping over the fence and running over to her. He took her forelegs and helped her out of the sticky mud.

He bit his lip in alarm. He knew if there was one thing Rarity hated more than anything, it was getting dirty.

"Are ya'll all right?" he asked in concern.

He waited for her to yell and scream in disgust, but instead she looked at her mud-covered body and started giggling.

Big Mac was speechless. He didn't know what to think or say.

She was nearly out of breath from laughing and looked up at the stallion. "Oh Big Macintosh! Look at me!" she said. "I'm all muddy!"

He grinned and decided it best to laugh with her. "You sure are. I'm awful sorry about this. I know you hate gettin' dirty."

She rolled onto her stomach and looked up at him, still laughing slightly. "It's alright." She picked up her right hoof and examined it. It was covered in thick, goopy mud. She scrunched her snout. "Although I would really like to get cleaned up."

He nodded. "Ah know just the place."

* * *

Big Macintosh led her down to a nearby brook on the farm. Right by the small body of flowing water, a lone apple tree stood, shading a small area from the harsh rays of sunlight.

Rarity looked around and took in the beauty of the farm hideaway. Wildflowers bloomed throughout the area, and birds sang in the trees. The brook really did babble as it fell over the rocks on an incline in the distance.

Rarity was so enthralled that she almost forgot that she was dripping with thick mud.

She shook her head, and walked over to the edge of the brook. She tested the waters with a hoof. The water was chilly, but it would feel nice to have that gross mud off her coat. So she leaped into the shallow waters and washed herself clean.

Big Macintosh watched as she splashed about in the brook, and he couldn't help but think how incredibly gorgeous she was.

What she was doing hanging out with him, doing simple farm work and such, was totally beyond him. Yet, here she was, getting her hooves muddy and seeming to even enjoy herself as she did.

When she felt she'd washed clean of most of the mud, she returned onto dry land with Big Mac, who was laying down in the shade underneath the apple tree.

The female unicorn shook herself as dry as she could and noticed the sopping wet strands of her mane stuck to the side of her head.

She smiled sheepishly. "I look awful," she noted aloud.

Big Mac smirked. "Aw I think you look mighty purty Rare. Even if yer hair ain't all done up perfect."

She looked at him from underneath her long lashes. "Thank you," she answered softly.

"Ya look kinda tired too," said Big Mac. "If ya'd like to, ya can come rest for a while."

She smiled and walked over to lie down next to the red stallion. "I'd like that very much," she answered. She yawned and slowly leaned against the muscular stallion, resting her head against his neck.

Big Mac hoped his heart wasn't thumping too loudly that she would notice. He rested his head on the smooth rocky ground and sighed.

His warmth was soothing to her shivering body, as she was still cold from the chilly water. Without thinking, she moved her head and nuzzled it up against his.

Big Mac had a warm adoring smile on his face as the beautiful unicorn snuggled close, napping with him in the afternoon sun.

* * *

_**A/N: I know it's still just exposition but I promise a real plot is still to come. So I hope you stick around. **_


	4. Chapter 4 Out on the Town

_**So sorry about the wait guys. Wow, I didn't expect this story to get positive attention. Guess I'll be working a little harder on the plot to ensure that this story will be interesting as well as romantic. Thank you all for the kind reviews. If I haven't thanked you personally in a PM, I apologize and will be sure to do so soon. I hope you enjoy chapter 4. **_

* * *

Chapter 4 Out on the Town

* * *

"So I talked it over with Honeycrisp, and she said she'd buy a whole crate a' Golden Delicious Apples for twenty whole bits! That there's a darn good sale, doncha think?"

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh answered absentmindedly as he pulled a plow nearby as his sister walked alongside him. The morning sun was casting its harsh rays upon the vast open field, causing small beads of sweat to form on his forehead, though he barely noticed the heat. He couldn't be bothered to carry on lengthy conversation with Applejack at the moment; he was a bit busy daydreaming about a certain purple-haired unicorn. He pulled the old plow along effortlessly with a cheerful look on his face.

Applejack almost had to canter to keep up with him. She gave him an amused smirk. "Land sakes, big bro. I ain't seen you look this happy since Granny made you that triple layer apple strudel cake for your birthday last year. What's got ya so chipper?"

The workhorse looked down at his sister as he continued to pull the plow across the field. "Hmm? Oh, uh, no reason AJ," he simply answered.

The cowpony ran in front of her older brother and stopped in front of him, blocking his way. She had a stern look on her face. "Come on now, Big Mac, now Ah'm your sister, and if anyone knows when somethin's up with ya, it's me. You're hidin' somethin'. So spill it. How come you always seem so happy lately? Doing chores with a skip in your step and whatnot."

Big Macintosh lifted a front hoof in caution. He wasn't really sure he was ready to tell his sister about his little secret; he wasn't sure how she'd take it. There was a big chance that she'd be furious and give him heck about it, telling him that he and Rarity were too different to be together and having a big issue with the whole possibility of him dating a city pony like her unicorn friend.

But sooner or later, he would have to tell her about it. It was just that later always sounded better than sooner. Unfortunately, Applejack had caught on to her brother's jovial disposition, and demanded an answer for it seeming to suddenly appear out of nowhere. And when Applejack demanded an answer, she would get an answer, one way or another.

He stopped pulling and sighed in confliction. "Alright, alright…Ah'll tell ya. But ya can't go getting' mad and get up in mah face about it."

Applejack placed a hoof on his shoulder. "Hey, c'mon, Ah'm yer sister. Ah ain't gonna get mad at ya, no matter what it is," she assured him.

He lowered his head the slightest bit and pawed at the rich soil beneath his hooves, his ears folded downwards. "Ah think Ah might be takin' a likin' to Rarity."

Applejack's eyes grew wide and her eyebrows rose. She held a hoof up and waved it in the air. "Wait wait. Are you talkin' about my friend Rarity? Rarity the prissy city slicker pony? The pony who spends all her time makin' frilly dresses and goin' to all them fancy parties? _That_ Rarity?" her voice lowered and softened as she saw the look in her brother's bright green eyes. "Are ya'll for real?"

He nodded. "Ah get all nervous when Ah'm around her AJ, and that's how I know. Ah mean, she's sweet, polite, and generous. Shoot, she even helped out 'round the farm last week. Sure she's a tad high maintenance, but Ah think Ah could work with that." He stamped a hoof into the dirt. "She's just so gosh darn pretty, AJ!"

Applejack chuckled and shook her head. "Well Ah'll be. My big bro's been bitten by the ol' love bug."

"Love bug?" came a young female voice.

The stallion and pony looked to see Apple Bloom walking over. "What's a love bug?" the filly asked. "Does it bite?"

Applejack and her brother exchanged amused smiles before AJ smiled down at her younger sister. "Nah, ya silly filly. I just meant that it seems our big brother has his eye on a certain somepony."

Apple Bloom's eyes sparkled as she looked up at Big Macintosh. "Really? Ooh is it Sweetie's sister?"

The red workhorse looked down at his sister. "How'd you know?" he asked in shock, thinking he hadn't been obvious about his feelings.

The young filly giggled, her tiny tail swishing, feeling proud of already being in on the know. "I saw you two picking corn the other day. You get all googly-eyed around her, big bro."

Big Macintosh laughed nervously as he sat back down into the soft dirt. "Yea…Ah-Ah know. Can't help it." He sighed deeply.

Apple Bloom rushed up to him and rested against him lovingly. "Why are ya sad?" she asked. "Ya should be happy!"

He patted her head gently with his front left hoof. "Well…Ah would be, if Ah knew she felt the same way 'bout me." His ears flattened against his head. "But who am I kiddin'? Ah'm just a workhorse. She's a…a fashion designer. She'd never go for a farmhand like me." His voice softened. 'Ah'm just foolin' mahself."

"Now wait just a carrot-pickin' minute!" Applejack interjected. "You're puttin' yourself down Big Mac. Ain't you forgettin' that she came here twice, and, as far as I know, was spendin' time with you both days?"

Big Macintosh pressed his lips together as he considered his sister's question. "The first time she just came to make a dress for Mandarin," he reminded her.

AJ shrugged. "Ok. So who forced her to come a second time?"

Big Macintosh frowned, not having an acceptable answer. He was selling himself short, and he knew it, but he just couldn't help it. He felt like he couldn't measure up to meet a girl like Rarity's standards. But did he ever have the biggest crush on her.

Applejack raised a hoof and put it under her brother's chin, lifting it so he'd look at her. "You listen to me Big Mac. Ah ain't mad that ya have a little thing for Rarity. She's a good friend a' mine. Now she is a bit too particular about how she does things at times Ah'll admit, but she's still a great friend. And if ya like her, I say go for it."

"Me too!" Apple Bloom chirped, hopping up and down.

"Go for it?" he asked.

AJ smiled and shrugged again. "Why not? She's come 'round here twice to see ya. Why don't ya ask her out now? Take her out on the town? Maybe take her somewhere she likes to go."

The red stallion looked back and forth at his sisters, both smiling up at him. He was still unsure. "Ah don't know…w-what if she turns me down?"

AJ displayed an expression of disapproval. "Now come on Big Mac, why in the world would she turn ya down?"

Apple Bloom nuzzled against his leg. "Yea, why would she? You're the greatest! There's no way she could say no to ya."

Big Macintosh finally smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Well, if ya say so. Why not? Ah'll go and take her out for a little somethin' to eat."

Apple Bloom cheered and Applejack laughed. "After you finish plowin' this field a' course," Applejack reminded him.

Big Macintosh looked back at the plow he was pulling, remembering that he wasn't quite finished with the farm chore. "Oh…right," he said in a sheepish tone.

* * *

So Big Macintosh set out for Ponyville to go see Rarity at her boutique. His normally slow and steady pace picked up to a canter as he got closer to her house. As his pace picked up, so did his heart rate. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. The whole way to her house, he was going over in his head how he would go about asking her out. And the other thought he was dreading was the possibility that she would turn him down once he asked her.

He shook the thought out of his head. He couldn't let that stop him now; he had nearly reached her house already.

_C'mon Big Mac, _the farm horse thought to himself. _Get ahold of yourself! Ya came this no far, can't turn back now. Just relax. You're overthinkin' this._

As he approached her front door, he raised a hoof to knock but stopped, spotting a patch of flowers out of the corner of his eye. He smiled and dashed over to the small patch of, picking a fragrant lavender one up using his teeth and turning to walk back up to the door. He knocked and waited patiently, at first wondering if he should come back later. Then he heard a soft clopping approaching from the other side. The door opened to reveal Sweetie Belle, looking bright-eyed as always.

Seeing her younger sister standing there instead of Rarity caught Big Macintosh by surprise.

"Hey Big Mac!" said the filly. "Whatcha doin' here?"

His muzzle lips parted slightly. "Uh….uh well, ya see...Ah-"

"Sweetie Belle?" Rarity called from down the hall. She trotted into view. "Is there someone at the d-" She stopped when she saw her surprise visitor. She smiled but still looked confused. "Oh, well hello there Big Macintosh."

He grinned warmly, lowering his head to give her the lavender flower.

She smirked, tilting her head to one side. "Big Macintosh, is that a flower from my personal garden?"

When she saw him frown nervously and begin to stutter, she giggled, magically lifting the flower from his mouth and grasping it with her tail. "That was very thoughtful of you, picking a flower for me, Big Mac."

He smiled and pawed at the concrete under his hooves. "Ah'm sorry. Ah woulda' bought you some, but Ah just wasn't thinking."

"Oh nonsense," she said. "Buying me flowers? I'll have none of that. The sentiment is lovely though. Thank you darling."

His heart fluttered at the way she called him 'darling'. Though she referred to many ponies that way, she seemed to say it in a sweeter tone to him. "Sure thing Rare," he said.

"You didn't answer my question," Sweetie Belle reminded him bluntly.

He looked down at her. "Oh, uh…I gotta ask your sister something," he answered.

"Oh, would you like to come in then?" Rarity offered. "I can fix you some tea. Hold on, let me get a vase for this." She turned and left for the kitchen. When she returned after filling a vase with water and placing the flower in it, she set it down on a side table. Walking back up to Big Macintosh, she asked, "Sorry, where was I? Oh yes, tea. Shall I fix some?"

He shook his head. "Nah, that's alright. Actually…Ah was wonderin'…if maybe…."

Rarity tilted her head at his hesitation and apparent anxiety.

"I-if ya'd like to…go get lunch with me?" he finally managed to ask.

Rarity was speechless for a moment, her lips parted as she looked up at him. Sweetie Belle looked up at her sister, smiling brightly, but remaining silent, not wanting to interfere.

Rarity beamed up at the stallion. "That sounds wonderful," she replied. "I would love to."

Big Mac's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

She nodded. "I was actually planning on heading out for lunch today. I'm glad you caught me in time, or else I'd be getting lunch alone."

He nodded, relief at not being rejected flooding his senses. "Yea that's good." He then violently shook his head. "Ah no, Ah mean, it's good that I caught ya, not that you'd be alone if Ah didn't."

She giggled flirtatiously at the flustered stallion. "I know what you meant. So…just the two of us then?"

Big Macintosh looked back down at the cheerful filly. "Sweetie can come too. Ah sure don't mind," he answered.

"Oh no that's ok!" Sweetie said abruptly. "You two go out to lunch. I was actually gonna meet up with Scootaloo in a bit anyway. In fact, I think it's about time I met up with her now."Sweetie Belle began to canter out the door.

"Sweetie, are you sure?" Rarity called.

Sweetie Belle looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Totally! See ya sis. Bye Big Mac!"

Rarity held a hoof out. "Ok, please be careful Sweetie!" she called before looking up to Big Macintosh and sighing. "Those little fillies are always up to something." She shook her head.

He chuckled. "Eeyup. Ah know whatcha mean. Apple Bloom always has somethin' new planned every day it seems."

She smiled and pushed her curly mane back. "So, I guess it will be just the two of us after all."

He grinned. "Eeyup."

She laughed. "Well, did you have a place in mind you wanted to go?" she asked.

"You came to my place twice already," he stated. "Ah think you should choose."

Her blue eyes widened. Normally her suitors never let her choose where they ended up eating; it was always up to them. "That's very kind of you, Big Macintosh," she finally said. "I actually just recently came across a nice little café a few blocks away."

He smiled. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

As they walked to the café together, Rarity couldn't help but notice the amount of stares she was receiving. Some looked puzzled, while others were just glances that lingered a little too long. She could only guess that the staring was due to her being out in public with a farmhand like Big Mac, as she normally only associated with high class ponies. But she didn't care; she quite enjoyed his company. Even if he didn't speak properly at times. He was still handsome and chivalrous, and that was more than she could say about most males. He even held the door open for her as she walked into the café. She smiled and thanked him before they were seated by the waitress pony.

After they ordered their meals, Rarity folded her hooves on the table. "Well this is nice," she stated. "Thank you for taking me out today."

"Ah'm glad to Rarity. Ya need to get outta that boutique of yours every now and then," he joked.

She giggled. "Yes I suppose I spend a great deal of my time, slaving over projects, but it does make profit. And that puts food on the table for me and Sweetie."

He nodded. "Ya seem like a real great big sister, Rarity. Ah know what it's like to have a young filly around to look after; it can be hard work at times."

"Oh yes," she agreed. "But there are such sweethearts when they want to be."

"Eeyup," he agreed.

About that time, the waitress brought their drinks and left again. Big Mac took a sip of his lemonade before placing his hooves on the table. "Rare?"

She looked up at him, captivating him with her deep azure eyes. "Yes Big Macintosh?"

He looked back at her nervously. "Do you…consider this a date?" He then quickly added, "Not that is has to be one, if you don't want it to be." He shook his head, looking down at his citrus lemon beverage. "Forget Ah mentioned it."

She moved her hooves toward his ever so slightly. "Well it's quite a shame you'd rather me forget, since I _did_ consider this a date."

His heart plunged as he looked up at her smiling face. She batted her lashes at him.

"Ya do?" he asked.

She nodded. "I was hoping that was what this was actually," she said.

"Well me too!" he said happily.

She chuckled lightly. "Well then, a date it is."

He smiled and inched his hooves closer to hers across the table, until he was gently grasping them.

She smiled back at him, her heart fluttering at his warm touch. She was already having a wonderful time, and their food hadn't even arrived yet.

* * *

After lunch they both took a leisurely walk out to a nearby park. They walked side by side, stopping on the middle of the bridge to look out over the clear water of a small pond, which was decorated with a lily pad here and there on its surface.

Rarity noticed Big Mac looking down at his reflection, seeming to be in deep thought. "What are you thinking about Big Macintosh?" Rarity wondered aloud.

He looked down at her. "Just wonderin'," he answered vaguely.

Her brow furrowed. "What about?" she asked.

He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Wonderin' what a pretty pony like you is doin' hangin' out with a farm boy like me."

She scoffed and leaned against him. "Oh stop it," she said. "I enjoy spending time with you Big Mac. It doesn't matter what you do for a living. You're wonderful company."

"So are you Rare," he murmured.

He wanted to express how much he liked her, but thought it best just to enjoy the peaceful silence with her and wait until he knew she liked him just as much before taking a risk of getting his heart broken.

She laughed softly and nuzzled against his shoulder. "I would hope you thought so. Otherwise, I would be suspicious as to why you asked me out to lunch today."

He grinned. "No need for suspicions, just wanted to see ya. Ah really enjoying spending time with you too, Rarity. It's the bright spot of mah day."

She beamed, her curly tail swishing. "I feel the same about getting to see you, Big Macintosh."

The two leaned against one another, staring up at the pale blue sky together. They both knew that this was the start of something wonderful.

As they stood on the bridge together, nuzzling affectionately, someone was watching from behind a tree nearby. His green eyes were wide in astonishment and he gasped softly.

"No," whispered the baby dragon. "It can't be…"

He stared in shock as they left the park and walked back into town together. The purple dragon peeked out from behind the base of the tree, watching Big Macintosh walk away with the mare of his dreams. He hid himself from view behind the trunk, feeling almost betrayed. Rarity out with another guy? It just couldn't be.

He clenched his small fists and growled softly. "I won't let him steal her from me. I'll get her back," Spike declared aloud. "Somehow…"

* * *

_**Hmm, looks like Spike is none too happy about this. This could mean trouble…**_

_**Anyways, thank you so much for reading the fourth chapter. Until next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Starry Eyed

_**A/N: So sorry about the wait once again. I've been writing other fics while writing this one. And revising my own work takes time as well. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up a little quicker next time. And this chapter is longer, so hopefully that makes up for it.**_

_**Again, thank you all so much for the kind reviews. I enjoy reading them, and am so glad you guys are enjoying the story.**_

* * *

Chapter 5 Starry Eyed

* * *

"Twilight! Twilight!" Spike yelled as he burst into the library.

Startled, Twilight jumped, and dropped her book that she'd been holding by means of levitation. She looked up from where she lay on a small beanbag in the corner of the room to see the baby dragon rushing up to her frantically.

Her eyes widened. "What's wrong Spike?"

The dragon looked up at her, opening his mouth to speak, but no words came out at first. He held his hands on either side of his head. "I-I…they…and she…I don't…"

Twilight sat up straight. "For the love of Celestia, Spike! Spit it out!"

"Oh it's horrible Twilight!" he cried, burying his face in his tiny clawed hands. "I just saw Rarity out with another guy!"

Her brow quirked. "Uh…yea...ok, sorry, but I don't see what's so horrible about that."

He waved his hands in the air in his panicked state. "Twilight! Rarity, the girl of my dreams, was out with Big Macintosh! I saw them leaving a café together, and then they were standing on a bridge in the park together. And they were all hugged up close." Anxiety flashed in his eyes. "I'm worried that they might like each other."

The purple unicorn snorted. "Yea, nice try. Like I'd actually believe that."

Spike's tiny jaw dropped. "No, it's true! They were out together on a date! I swear!"

Twilight smirked down at the baby dragon. "Spike, come on now. Rarity, out and about with anyone other than sophisticated ponies?" She shook her head. "Sorry, I just can't buy that."

He threw his arms out in front of him in a pleading gesture. "You gotta believe me Twilight! I know what I saw."

As soon as Twilight took notice of the brokenhearted look in his emerald green eyes, she put a hoof on his shoulder. "Spike, look," she said softly. "If what you're saying is true, if you really did see Rarity out with…Big Macintosh…you can't let that bother you. You have to admit, your crush on her is a bit unorthodox."

He crossed his arms. "Un-what?"

"Unorthodox," she repeated. "It means: unnatural, straying from what's normal and practical."

He stared back at her in disbelief. "How can you say that?" he questioned incredulously.

She shrugged. "Well Spike, you have to understand how ridiculous your taking an interest in a pony is. I mean, let's be real. You're a dragon, and she's a unicorn."

He scowled, looking away, refusing to agree with her explanation.

"And not only that Spike, but you're a _baby_ dragon. You're a little young for her to actually consider dating you an actual possibility to begin with. Even if she doesn't consider the fact that you're a dragon to be a problem, there's still the matter of age. You have two things against you from the get-go."

He scoffed. "Thanks for the heartwarming speech Twi," he grumbled.

She chuckled and patted his head gently. "Sorry Spike, but this is an issue I really can't sugar coat for you. As your best friend, the only advice I can give you is to consider finding a nice dragon girl."

"No!" he protested, backing away. "Twilight you don't understand, Rarity is the girl of my dreams, and nopony, or dragon for that matter, could _ever_ replace her."

Twilight sighed deeply, a sympathetic look on her features. Her lips pressed together in deep thought. "Well, I honestly don't know how to help you Spike. I mean if you were older, then perhaps Rarity would consider you dating material."

Realization flickered in his eyes. "Wait," he said. "So all I gotta do is get older, and then I could have a real chance with her?"

Twilight quirked a brow. "Well, that's not something that you can control exactly, Spike."

He held a finger up. "True, it's not something I can control on my own, buuuut, what if I had a little help from a magic spell?"

She gave him a stern look of disapproval. "I wouldn't recommend using magic to age yourself Spike. It could cause irreversible consequences."

He ignored her warnings. "Hey, why don't you use your magic to age me?"

Her jaw fell open. "You've gotta be kidding!"

He shook his head and clasped his hands together as he proceeded to beg. "C'mon Twilight, it would be the last thing I'd ever ask you for. If I can become older, Rarity might finally notice me!"

"The key word being 'might'," Twilight pointed out. "And the effects of such a powerful spell as aging…I'm just not comfortable with doing it. Especially when it's something you shouldn't tamper with in my opinion. You are who you are for a purpose, and I just don't think it's a good idea to age yourself in the first place just to win Rarity over."

Spike glared up at the intelligent unicorn. "So, that's it? You won't help me?"

She gave him an apologetic look as she shook her head. "Sorry, I just don't think it's the right thing to do. And if Rarity is really dating Big Macintosh, I could never stir up trouble for one of my best friends. You have to understand that the situation is one you just can't work with."

"No!" he shouted, his tiny clawed hands trembling. "I'm not gonna stand for that! I love her Twilight! And I'm gonna do whatever I have to do to be with her, and if that means aging myself, then so be it! And if you won't help me do that…then…then I'll just find a way to do it myself." He turned and darted out of the hollow tree without another word.

"Spike, wait!" Twilight called, holding a hoof out to him, but it was too late. He had already slammed the door shut and was running far off down the streets of Ponyville.

She eased back down on her beanbag and groaned into her hooves. "Ugh…Spike. Why couldn't you have taken interest in a nice filly?" She sighed deeply as she pushed any thoughts of worrisome outcomes for the current situation out of her mind and returned to reading. She magically flipped through the pages to get back to the spot she'd left off on. "He probably won't have any luck," she muttered to herself. "He's way too young to understand the complexity of magic on his own anyway."

* * *

A few days later on an early Sunday morning, in her Carousel Boutique, Rarity was galloping about on the lower level, stressing over all her original garment creations for new clients. She was fretting over the stitching of a high end cocktail dress for a pony who had come all the way from Trottingham to request a gown from the fashionista herself. And the task was daunting, as the client was very specific about her preferences, not to mention demanding and impatient.

"No no no, I want it to have an asymmetrical hem, and it should be a halter top," the golden maned Pegasus informed her. "I suppose I should have mentioned that the diamonds should surround the waistline as well. That's not asking too much…is it?"

Rarity was facing away from her as she magically sifted through her jewel chest and had an exasperated look on her face. She quickly transformed her expression into a cheerful one when she faced the Pegasus client. "Of course not darling. The customer is always right. As a designer, it's my job to ensure that your ensemble is one you approve of one hundred percent."

The Pegasus nodded and then her eyes lit up. "Think we can add a little ruching to the bottom as well?"

Rarity cringed internally, knowing that ruching would call for intense concentration on her part, as well as taking more time than she originally intended on the gown. This would push her behind schedule yet again. But she kept her aggravation hidden and simply nodded. "Whatever you desire for your chic and unique creation."

As she was concentrating on fitting the dress for the Pegasus, she held a needle in her mouth and levitated a few jewels as she placed them in the desired spots on the waistline of the dress. Just then, another client was calling her name in another room, causing her to drop the needle as well as the jewels.

"Miss Rarity!"

Rarity looked up at the female winged pony. "Excuse me for just a moment won't you?" She turned and galloped into the connecting room. An earth pony was standing on the pedestal on the far right of the vast room, surrounded by mirrors. She looked distressed.

"What is it, Melody?" Rarity asked.

Melody sighed as she turned to view herself from all angles. She was studying the way her chiffon dress looked in the many mirrors. "I just don't think the fit really flatters me. And I'm not too big a fan of the ruffles."

"I think the fit makes you look quite slender dear," Rarity offered. "And the ruffled style is in this year."

Melody frowned at her reflection, clearly in disagreement.

Rarity exhaled deeply through her nostrils. "I suppose I can change it up for you; I want you to be happy after all."

Melody smiled and tilted her head upward. "I would appreciate it."

"Yoohoo! Miss Rarity!" another female voice called.

"Just a moment," the unicorn called back. _This is going to be a long day, _she thought to herself.

Rarity spent the entire morning, and part of her afternoon, running back and forth from client to client. It was draining to work with ponies who couldn't seem to be pleased no matter what. But soon enough, they were finally satisfied with their dresses, paid her, and were on their way. By the time she finally closed up shop, she was exhausted. She closed the curtains and placed the 'closed' sign up in the window. She then trudged into her living room and flopped onto the couch. "Ugh," she groaned as she rubbed her hooves on her temples. "I thought I'd never satisfy those ponies. I say, I think my clientele get pickier by the day."

The front door swung open and slammed violently, causing Rarity to cringe. _What now?_ She thought.

She was relieved to see that it was only her sister and Apple Bloom.

"Hey sis!" Sweetie Belle chirped.

"Howdy!" Apple Bloom said politely.

Rarity smiled as she lounged on the couch in her exhausted state. "Hello girls, how was your day Sweetie?"

"Great!" Sweetie answered. "We spent the whole day out riding around on Scootaloo's scooter. We went all over town and were having tons of fun together."

"Then we ran into Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo got all caught up into wantin' to see her do all them fancy flyin' moves of hers, and we got bored with that, so Sweetie offered to let me come over for a while before dinner. I hope that's ok," Apple Bloom informed her.

Rarity put a hoof to her head and gasped as she sunk lower onto the couch. "Dinner! Oh this morning was so hectic, that in the midst of working, I forgot to go pick up food for dinner at the market." She groaned weakly.

The two fillies exchanged knowing smiles and then looked back up at the overworked unicorn. "That's ok, sis," said Sweetie. "Apple Bloom invited us over for dinner tonight anyway."

Rarity's eyes snapped open and she looked down at the two. "Oh?"

Apple Bloom smiled and nodded. "Yeah-huh. Ah already talked it over with my brother and sister. They said they was looking forward to ya'll coming over. My brother especially." Apple Bloom noticed Rarity's cheek flush with color at her words, and the filly giggled.

Rarity sat up on the couch. "Well, that…that sounds delightful."

Apple Bloom's tail swished cheerfully. "Great! We're having fruit salad and steamed carrots and corn on the cob, oh, and apple pie for dessert!"

Rarity put a hoof to her chin thoughtfully. "Mm, that does sound delicious."

The yellow filly nodded numerous times. "A 'course it does. So, 'round dinner time, we can all head back to the farm together."

Rarity smiled down at her. "Well, I-I suppose I should go get ready then. If you girls need anything, just call, I'll be in my room." She turned and galloped to their staircase, heading upstairs.

Apple Bloom smirked over at her friend. "Get ready?" she asked in a puzzled tone.

Sweetie Belle snickered. "Rarity wants to look perfect for her _special somepony._"

"Oh right!" Apple Bloom said.

They both trotted up to Sweetie Belle's room, giggling the whole way.

* * *

Later that evening, after showering and re-styling her mane and tail, Rarity headed out with the two fillies to the place that had become her safe haven from the rest of the world: Sweet Apple Acres. As she passed underneath the branches of the lush apple trees, she could feel the troubles of everyday life melt away, and a sense of relaxation swept over her. She inhaled the rustic smell of nature around her and her trot nearly picked up to a canter.

Though she'd been there numerous times before, common courtesy led Rarity to knock on the door of the farmhouse when the three reached the farmhouse entrance.

"Ah'm comin'!" Applejack called from inside. The door swung open and revealed the cowpony. She smiled and tipped her Stetson hat. "Howdy do you three," she said.

"Hey sis," said Apple Bloom. "Rarity came for dinner."

Applejack smiled up at the posh mare. "Well great to see ya." She motioned them with a hoof. "Come on in."

The two fillies raced into the living room, while Rarity stopped at the mirror that hung on the wall near the door. She ran a hoof through her mane several times, looking at her face from all angles.

"Somepony sure looks all worried about their appearance tonight," Applejack noted. She caught sight of the glamorous sapphire necklace her friend was wearing and quirked a brow. "What's the occasion?" the cowpony asked. "Can't be dinner with mah family," she joked.

Rarity turned to face her and shrugged sheepishly. "Oh, well, I always like to look appropriate for dinner, no matter who it's with." She lifted her snout in the air, smelling of the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen. She smiled, leaving her friend in the front room and stepped into the kitchen. Big Macintosh was standing at the counter, stirring a pitcher of sweet tea. He heard hoofsteps approaching and turned to see her walking up to him.

A wide grin formed on his face. "Well howdy Miss Rarity." He lowered his head and touched his forehead to hers.

She giggled. "Howdy yourself, Big Mac. The food smells wonderful."

He glanced back at the stove. "Ah can't really take credit for that. AJ's more the cook in the family."

"That's right," Applejack said as she entered the cozy kitchen. She jabbed a hoof in his face."And don't you forget it neither."

Big Macintosh chuckled and glanced at Rarity's necklace. "Whatcha all done up for?"

Rarity looked down at the glitzy piece of jewelry around her neck. "Why does everypony keep asking that?" she wondered aloud. "I just like to get fixed up when I eat dinner with others, that's all."

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Sure it is," she said under her breath.

Rarity shot her a stern look, causing the red stallion to chuckle warmly. "Ah think you look mighty nice, tonight, not that ya don't always look nice, Rare."

Rarity smiled sweetly, her long curly tail swishing at the compliment. "Thank you."

At that moment, Granny Smith entered the small kitchen as well. "Food almost done kids?" she asked.

Applejack tended to the carrots in the pot on the stove. "Yep, we're just about ready, the corn just needs to sit for a minute. How 'bout ya go ahead and set the table Granny?"

Granny nodded. She walked over leisurely and collected the plates from the cupboard.

"I'll help you," Rarity offered. She looked around for the drawer that held the silverware. Finally finding it, she magically lifted a few forks and knives and followed Granny Smith to the dining room.

After she and Rarity set the table, Granny thanked her. "Thank you young lady. Mighty nice of you to offer to help."

"Oh it's the least I could do," Rarity replied. "Thank you so much for allowing us to join you for dinner."

Granny nodded. "Anypony who wants to come eat with us is always welcome, young lady."

Soon, Applejack and Big Macintosh brought the food out. AJ called the girls in from the living room to eat, and together, the six ponies enjoyed a scrumptious home cooked meal. Rarity was impressed with how knowledgeable Applejack was of preparing food. She even indulged in Granny's homemade apple pie.

* * *

After dinner, Applejack and Big Macintosh discussed the matter of transporting apples to markets in nearby towns so they could earn the profit they needed. As they discussed this, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom began putting a puzzle together in the living room, and Granny watched them as she rocked in her rocking chair. Well, she watched them at first, until she began to nod off, that is.

Unable to participate in the conversation about the Apple Family's business matters, Rarity soon felt out of place and decided to venture outside.

She walked out back and a large verdant green hill came into view. She thought the stars and moon looked lovely tonight and decided to trot up to the top of the hill and study them. She sat on top of the grassy hill and lost track of time, admiring the bright stars in the dark night sky. She tried to make out certain constellations, but laughed softly and shook her head. Pointing out star formations was more Twilight's forte, not hers. Still, they were beautiful to look at, the twinkling orbs of different sizes that lit up the otherwise dark sky overhead. The ambiance of the night was peaceful, especially in a place like Sweet Apple Acres, a calm and tranquil environment where a pony could get away from the hustle and bustle of real life. The only sounds to be heard were the sparse chirping of crickets and the trickle of the stream in the distance. She drew in a deep breath of the crisp fresh air that wasn't diluted by the shops and restaurants in town. It was the perfect little hideaway for the unicorn. There was only one pony missing.

"Hey pretty lady," came his voice in that deep southern drawl.

Rarity smiled and looked over her shoulder to see Big Macintosh trotting up the hill slowly. He cocked his head to one side and his ears twitched. "Whatcha doin' out here all alone?" he inquired.

Rarity's gaze returned to the twinkling stars. "I just wanted to come out and get some fresh air, and have a little moment of peace and quiet."

The stallion chuckled and pawed at the soft grass. "Mah family already gettin' to ya?"

She looked back up at him and smiled as she shook her head. "No, of course not, darling. I enjoy their company quite a lot, they don't bother me in the slightest. Every now and then I just like to get away, that's all," she replied.

He nodded and glanced back up at the sky before his gaze fell upon her again. "Ya mind if Ah join ya?"

She grinned. "Not at all. I always enjoy the company of a dashing stallion." She patted a spot on the grass beside her with one hoof and he gladly walked over and sat down next to her.

"I've been trying to see if I can recognize some of these constellations. See that one up there?" Rarity asked, lifting a hoof and pointing up to a bright star formation in the sky.

Big Macintosh squinted as he tried to make out the constellation she was showing him. He finally nodded. "Eeyup, Ah think so."

"According to Twilight, that one is supposed to be Cepheus, I believe, if I remember correctly."

He pursed his lips. "Mmm...looks like a house to me."

She giggled softly. "Well yes, that's the picture the stars create. Cepheus is just the name."

He nodded in understanding and smirked at her. "Ah see. Thanks for the science lesson, Miss Intelligent."

She narrowed her eyes, scrunching her snout, and lightly hit him in the shoulder, which brought forth a low chuckle from the red stallion. "It's astronomy, to be exact," she quipped.

He grinned. "Yea yea," he said as he leaned down and eased himself onto his back as he continued to look up at the stars. A smile slowly appeared on his muzzle as he saw her lay down as well and felt her snuggle up next to him.

They lay in silence for a while, simply enjoying the peaceful night, and being with each other. Rarity was the first to speak up after a while. "The stars are so much brighter out here it seems," she noted aloud.

Big Mac nodded. "Eeyup. They're always brighter out here on the farm. It's 'cause we ain't got none of them bright city lights to take away from the light them stars give off."

Rarity grinned. "I never thought about that before." The unicorn sighed contentedly. "An absolutely mesmerizing sight to behold."

"You sure are," the stallion murmured sincerely.

She looked back over at him, and noticed that their muzzles had never been so close before. She could feel the warm breath from his nostrils as he exhaled evenly. She also picked up on the fact that as he stared back at her, his breathing began to grow a bit shallow. It wasn't an obvious change, but she could easily tell being that they were so close.

"Ah…Ah don't need the stars in the sky. Ah can see 'em when I look in your eyes," he whispered as he became captivated by her deep azure orbs, admiring the true sparkle they possessed.

Her lips parted slightly, her heart thumping a little faster than normal, and she found herself at a loss for words. She finally whispered back, "You really think so?"

He nodded as he continued to gaze at her. "Eeyup."

Neither one was focused on the starry sky anymore; they were too busy looking at each other's starry eyes. Admiring the night had turned into admiring each other.

Big Macintosh broke the silence as he gently took her hooves in his. It took all his courage he could gather to utter his next sentence. "Ah…Ah really like you a lot Rarity."

She beamed and laughed softly. "Well I'll let you in on a little secret." She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I really like _you_ a lot, Big Mac."

His gaze dropped to her dainty forelegs. He smiled at her statement, but then let out a heavy sigh, unable to make eye contact with her any longer. "Rare…I wanna kiss you real bad, but…A-Ah don't think you'd let me."

"And why wouldn't I?" she questioned softly, her voice almost a whisper.

He looked back down at the beautiful unicorn's face as she smiled. She blinked and the lashes gently swept over her shimmering eyes before rising up over them again like curtains. "Sometimes," she said in the same gentle voice. "You have to take a few risks in life, if you ever want to be truly happy, Big Mac." She inched closer infinitesimally, and their noses touched. She slowly closed her eyes as she wordlessly hinted at accepting his divine request.

His heart hammering loudly, he leaned in and closed his eyes, bringing his lips mere centimeters from hers.

"Hey you guys! Whatcha do- Well whollop my withers!"

Startled by the voice, Rarity and Big Mac jumped and held each other at a distance as they looked up to see Applejack standing on the hilltop with them. She gave a sheepish laugh and lifted a hoof. "Oops. Sorry to be inneruptin' I reckon."

The workhorse and unicorn immediately got to their hooves and stood at a distance from each other.

"Oh no dear, you're not interrupting," said Rarity, clearing her throat. She looked back over at Big Macintosh, whose ears were folded back in embarrassment at being caught nearly kissing Rarity by his sister. The dainty unicorn nervously ran a hoof through her curly mane. "We were just talking, that's all."

Big Macintosh nodded in agreement.

Applejack quirked a brow and snickered. The cowpony grinned knowingly and shrugged. "Well now, Ah dunno if I'd call it talkin' per say, but…" another snicker escaped her lips…"it sure looked like you were about to do _somethin'_ with them lips of ya'll's."

The guilty couple blushed deeply. They looked away from Applejack, refusing to admit to what she'd just seen.

She chuckled, her tail whipping behind her in an amused fashion. "Well Ah apologize for breakin' up your little moment, I just wanted to let ya know that your sister's lookin' for ya Rare. I think she might be gettin' a bit tired, since it's sorta late."

Rarity's lips parted as she put a hoof to her chin. "Oh dear, that's right, I almost forgot. She needs to be in bed, she's got school tomorrow." She shook her head. "I'm terribly sorry for staying so late after dinner."

Applejack waved a hoof at her. "Shoot Rarity, you keep apologizin' for stuff you ain't got to. How many times I gotta tell ya? Ya'll are always welcome here. It's been great havin' ya here so much."

"Ah second that," Big Macintosh added.

Applejack smirked and narrowed her eyes. "Ah bet ya do Big Mac."

Big Macintosh shot his sister a stern look and lightly shoved her, and she snickered in response.

Rarity began to trot to the farmhouse and looked to the Apple siblings. "Excuse me, I'll just get Sweetie and we'll be on our way," she said to them as she continued on her way to the house.

Rarity went inside and the warm smells of the kitchen wafted into the front room and enveloped her once more. She looked around the cozy home and couldn't help but smile. It was quaint, but that was somehow appealing to her. All her life she'd indulged in the finer things, but as she entered the living room and saw Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sitting on the rug in the center, finishing their puzzle, and Granny Smith snoozing away in her rocker, Rarity realized that she felt more at home in a house full of ponies; it made a girl feel like she was part of a real family for once in her life.

"Sweetie Belle," she spoke up. "It's very late, I should've had you home hours ago."

Sweetie Belle yawned and frowned sleepily at her older sister. "Can we spend the night maybe?" she asked hopefully.

About that time Applejack and Big Macintosh were entering from the front door.

"I'm afraid not, Sweetie. You've got school tomorrow, remember?"

The unicorn filly sighed and stood up. "Ok ok." She turned to her friend. "Bye Apple Bloom."

"Bye Sweetie Belle," said Apple Bloom. "It's been real fun havin' ya'll over more often. Glad you could stay for dinner."

Sweetie Belle beamed. "Me too. I think we've been making great progress towards our cutie marks."

Rarity laughed softly and smoothed her sister's pink and purple mane out. "More time for that later you two. Come on Sweetie."

Granny snorted and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at the two exiting unicorn sisters. "You girls headed out already? You want some apple pie to take with ya?"

Rarity smiled over her shoulder. "That's quite alright Mrs. Smith, we've had plenty, thank you."

Granny chuckled in her chair. "_Mrs. Smith_, shucks missy, you just call me Granny like everypony else does."

Rarity flashed another courteous smile. "Well, if you insist, Granny."

The elder pony rocked leisurely in her rocking chair. "You sure you don't wanna stay for dinner?"

Applejack shook her head and helped usher the unicorns out. "We already ate, Granny," Applejack called to her.

Granny leaned her head back as she started to nod off again. "You youngsters…" She was snoring lightly within seconds.

Applejack smiled and shook her head as she began walking the girls out, when Big Macintosh trotted ahead of her. "Ah'll walk 'em out AJ," he said to her.

Applejack snorted, knowing he wasn't merely being chivalrous, but shrugged. "Alrighty then."

When Rarity and Sweetie Belle neared the gate, Big Macintosh opened it for them. Once he did, Rarity walked over to the fence and put her forelegs on the top railing. "I had a lovely time eating dinner with your family," she told him.

He grinned. "Glad ya came over. Ya know Ah always love to see ya."

She giggled. "And I love seeing you."

He frowned as she stared down at the grass, the tips of his ears folded over. "Just hate our moment got ruined by mah sister," he grumbled.

Her angelic peals of laughter rang through the night air. She then caught him totally by surprise by leaning up and giving him a sweet peck on the lips. After a moment, she pulled away to smile up at the stunned stallion. "We'll have plenty more chances for those moments, I assure you, darling."

Realizing his mouth was still hanging open after receiving the quick kiss, he clamped it shut and smiled back at her. "Ah look forward to it."

Sweetie Belle hopped in place. "Big Mac and my sister sittin' in a tree-"

Rarity cleared her throat, silencing the filly, who quit singing but still giggled quietly.

Big Macintosh chuckled at Sweetie Belle's lovely solo as he looked back up at the older unicorn, a look of budding attraction in his green eyes. "Well, g'night you two," he finally said.

"Good night," they spoke in unison.

As the sisters headed home, Rarity noticed a feeling surging through her that hadn't been present before. It was a blissful feeling of contentment that began when she first took that walk with Big Macintosh to the Sweet Apple grove. She was beginning to be swept off her hooves by the unlikeliest of stallions, and even though he wasn't an elitist from Canterlot, perhaps he was everything she had ever dreamed of in a stallion.

She daydreamed about her future with the farmhand if things were to ever get serious between the two, and for once in her life, her future looked bright.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, on the outskirts of town, a disgruntled Spike was slumped against the outer wall of a diner. He sulked in silence as he drew shapes in the dirt with a stick. He growled and threw the stick high in the air, and then rested his chin in his hands.

"I just don't understand," he spoke to nopony in particular. "Three whole days and no luck. Why is it so difficult for somepony to cast an aging spell on me? It's not that hard, it can't be." He looked up at the sky in despair. "I just need a little magic to make me older. Is that too much to ask?"

"Pardon me, young man, but I couldn't help overhearing your little predicament. Did you say that you are in need of an aging spell?"

* * *

**_Well, I hope all that made up for the long wait. Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are always welcomed. Until next time!_**


	6. Chapter 6 Taking Chances

_**I'm back guys! I've been planning out this story, so that's why I haven't been able to update, but now here I am with your next chapter.**_

_**I thoroughly enjoyed reading your guesses on who the mystery figure is. Time to found out!**_

* * *

Chapter 6 Taking Chances

* * *

Spike's eyes remained closed as he heard the female voice addressing him. He buried his face in his clawed hands and exhaled deeply slumping up against the side of the building on the outskirts of town. "Yea so what if I do?" he grumbled. "Nopony so far has been able to help me with my stupid problem, what makes you think you can?"

An amused chuckle sounded from the female. "Well, for one thing dear boy, I'm not a pony," she answered.

Spike's brow furrowed as he lifted his head. His eyes widened as he realized the creature before him was not an earth pony or a Pegasus, or even a magic-wielding unicorn.

Hovering in front of him was a striking older dragoness. Her deep maroon scales shimmered in the moonlight, as did her cerulean irises. Carnation pink spines lined her back and long thin tail that ended in the shape of a spade similar to his but with rounded sides. Stunning membranous wings fanned out on either side of slender body. Still of all her physical attributes, his eyes were locked on the intricate blue orbs staring back at him.

She chortled and looked down at him with lidded eyes. "Hello there, surprised?" she asked.

Spike felt his jaw fall open as he slowly nodded. "You…really _aren't_ a pony."

She smiled and fluttered her wings, her delicate clawed feet finally meeting the ground as she stood in front of him. "You catch on quick cutie pie," she spoke in a melodic tone.

His cheeks flushed with a pink color. "Uh, I uh…I'm sorry. It's just that, I was expecting a pony when I heard your voice, which is uh, really pretty by the way." He slapped a hand over his mouth, mentally chiding himself for saying that.

A soft giggle escaped her carnation pink lips. "Well thank you. And it's quite alright, I get that reaction often. Dragons aren't as common as ponies around here, it seems, which is why it's wonderful to meet you..." she said in a manner that promted him to tell her his name.

He got to his feet and held out his hand politely. "Spike, Spike the Dragon."

She flashed her gleaming white teeth in a dazzling smile and returned the handshake. "Clandestine," she stated.

He nodded. "That's a really nice name."

"Well so is yours," she replied. "It sounds majestic and heroic in a way."

A snicker escaped his lips. "Yea, I guess. Not that I really live up to it though."

Her wings fluttered in the night breeze and she looked down at him with a tender expression. "You just might one day. Don't sell yourself short, everyone is meant for something great, and you should never let something as simple as a name define who you are, Spike."

He smiled shyly and rubbed his left hand along his right arm. His gaze then fell to the ground below and his green eyes misted with hurt and sadness. "Well, even if I'm meant for great things, there's only one thing I've ever truly wanted in life."

She stared back at him, listening attentively. "And what's that, my dear?"

He let out a deep sigh and his arms fell limp at his sides. "To be with Rarity," he whispered weakly.

She tilted her head to one side and her blue eyes alit in curiosity. "Who's this Rarity?" she asked.

He looked back up at the maroon dragoness. "She's the reason I need an aging spell that I was going on about." He laughed sheepishly before continuing. "You see, ever since I first laid eyes on her, I knew she was the girl of my dreams. She was, and still is to this day…the most beautiful unicorn I've ever met."

Clandestine nodded in realization. "Ah, so this girl you have feelings for is a pony?"

He nodded glumly. "Uh-huh. And she's as kind and generous as she is beautiful. Never felt this way about anypony before."

"But…you're a dragon," she stated in slight confusion.

He grimaced at the reminder. "I know I know, and everypony who knows I have feelings for her tells me that's the reason it would never work between us. Plus, I'm too young too, which is why I want an aging spell so badly."

The dragoness continued to nod slowly, her eyes sparkling like cerulean diamonds. "And you're hoping that if you can age yourself, she will be more comfortable with the idea of dating you?"

He frowned and scratched at the back of his scaly head. "Pretty stupid, huh?"

She shook her head. "Not at all Spike. Matters of the heart are never stupid. And if you'd like, I think I can help you with your little problem."

His eyes widened. "R-really?" he whispered. "How?"

Without a word she lifted a clawed hand and summoned a blinding swirl of twinkling light, an aura very similar to the kind that glowed brightly on Twilight's horn when she executed a spell. She blew a small flame of fire onto it and Spike watched in awe as the gentle flames and twinkling lights danced together in a fluid swirls. Then with a snap of her fingers, the flash of light and color disappeared.

She grinned down at the dumbfounded baby dragon, and answered in a whisper, "Magic!"

He gasped. "W…s-so…you can wield magic?"

"Mhm," she answered cheerfully.

His tiny brow furrowed. "But I thought only unicorns and alicorns were supposed to be magical..." he murmured in suspicion.

Clandestine's long tail weaved at his reply. She simply smiled and a chuckle escaped her throat. She tapped a claw to his chin. "Well…let's just say, that I've learned how to…channel some of that magic for my own," she said with a wink.

The baby dragon cocked his head like a puppy, but shrugged, satisfied with her answer and nodded. "Cool."

She smiled brightly. "And I would love to help you with your problem, Spike. Always willing to help a fellow dragon who desires to win the heart of his lady."

His jaw fell open yet again. "You would? That…that's awesome! You'd really use your magic to help me out with Rarity?"

Her sweet laughter chimed out. "Of course, cutie pie."

Out of nowhere, Spike felt a drop of rain splatter onto his purple snout.

Clandestine craned her neck up to the night sky that was now partially blocked by thick charcoal rainclouds. Ominous thunder rumbled in the sky. "We should take off before it starts to pour." She crouched low on all fours and extended a wing out to him like a ramp. "Want a lift? I'll take you back to my cave and we can whip up a little age hastening concoction for you."

He grinned brightly. "Sure! Thanks, Clandestine." He climbed onto her back and she flapped her wings. "Hold on tight!" she told him as she took for the sky.

She soared high above the rainclouds and far away from the storm that was hovering over Ponyville.

Spike was having the time of his life. He'd never had the privilege of having wings, so flying with a dragon that did was an incredible experience. He felt the cool night wind against his scales and for the first time that night, he was actually enjoying himself. He closed his eyes and pretended he was flying himself.

The dragoness transported the baby dragon high over the canopy of the Everfree Forest, at last swooping down and landing at the mouth of a looming cavern.

She crouched down so Spike could climb off her back. He stared up at the large cavern in wonder. "So this is where you live?" he asked.

She nodded and gestured towards the cavern mouth with her head. "Come on, I'll show you to my magic chamber."

He smiled and followed the beautiful dragoness into the damp, obscure cave. As he walked behind her, he began to shiver from the draft gusting through from many tunnels branching out from the main area.

He gazed around at the plethora of stalactites jutted out overhead, and maneuvered around the stalagmites that stuck out on the cavern floor.

He followed her through the maze of tunnels, losing count at how many corners they had rounded.

"S-sure is easy to get lost in here," Spike noted, his voice echoing through the torch-lined tunnel.

She smiled down at the baby dragon who appeared almost frightened. "Yea, but I've lived here so many years that I know it like the back of my wing. Don't worry, just stick close, I won't let you get lost."

He smiled back. It was strange to have a stranger be so kind to him, but the change was a welcomed one. She was so friendly, so generous…

Generous.

A pang of sadness struck him straight in his heart as he remembered that his love, the pony who represented that very element herself, was probably out dancing the night away with Big Macintosh. Spike's tiny hands clenched in fists, angered by that stallion stealing her away from him. He then took a deep breath and relaxed, reminding himself that soon, all his problems would be over, hopefully. It was just his young age that bothered Rarity, right? Once he was older, she would desire to get closer to him…wouldn't she?

"Here we are," Clandestine's gentle voice rang out, shaking Spike from his thoughts.

He looked up and gasped audibly. The two dragons found themselves in an enormous circular chamber. It was lit by torches, just like the rest of the dragoness's cave home. Ledges along the cavern walls were filled with what appeared to be potions of every color. There were also books, hundreds at least, maybe thousands, stacked up in individual towers that were scattered in certain spots in the chamber. Seeing her enormous collection of tomes, Spike had a shocking revelation.

Clandestine's book collection could rival Twilight's.

"So you really like to read, huh?" Spike asked, looking around at all the wonders.

She flew up to a high ledge and gathered a small bottle filled with a bright pink liquid. "It gives me something to do, it's really the only company I have, being that I live alone. Plus, it's how I better my knowledge of spells and differing potions, and combining the two."

Spike's brow furrowed. "So…you know how to mix potions, and can do magic?"

She smiled as she collected an oddly-shaped bottle filled with a dark green substance. With each bottle in one hand, she swooped down and landed in front of him on the ground. "Mhm. Years ago I learned of the immense power that can be harnessed when you mix the two properly. But it must be used wisely of course."

"Of course," Spike repeated. "That's really cool, that you know so much about magic and magical mixtures and all that, Clandestine."

"Glad you think so," she spoke, her voice sweet like honey. She poured a few drops from each bottle and then returned them to their respective ledges. She grabbed one more bottle up and returned to hover over the swirling white liquid. After pouring the liquids into the pool, she glided over to a stack of books, searching for a particular spell book. When she found it, she grabbed it up and began flipping through the pages. As she did so, she led Spike to the center of the room where a pool of white liquid sat, enclosed by a wall of stalagmites. "Aha! Here we go, aging spell, taking time into your own hands" she said aloud. Her eyes scanned the pages carefully. After thoroughly reading through the ancient text scrawled out onto the crinkled pages, she abruptly closed the book, setting it down, and then extended her arms out in front of her, her clawed fingers spread apart in a focused manner, and dark fuchsia orbs of magic shot from her palms and streamed into the whirlpool, initiating the complex spell.

"Turn the hands of time forward,

Make the wait for age no more,

when growing older is the only answer,

seal this fate, forevermore."

Spike watched with wide eyes as the liquid ascended into the air and swirled into a small vortex that Clandestine seemed to control with her hands, waving them over the surface like a crystal ball. Auras of bright gold and silver shot out from the vortex. The dragoness used one hand to skillfully control the magic and with the other, reached down to grasp an empty bottle. She guided the cloud of magic into the bottle with the continuous stream of dark pink light emanating from her hand, and in a flash that was as blinding as lightning, it was over.

Clandestine held the bottle in her hands and examined the bright purple liquid that had settled in it after uttering the spell. She walked over to the stunned baby dragon and held it out to him. "One potion, created by means of an age hastening spell, for you."

His jaw still hung open as he slowly reached for the bottle and took it. He turned it over in his small clawed hands, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Something the matter?" the dragoness asked.

Spike looked back up at her, his brow furrowed. "Just to make sure, this will really age me, and make me as old as Rarity?"

"As long as that's what you wish for while you drink it," she replied.

He sighed, gripping the glass bottle tightly. "This is so nice of you, Clandestine. You really have no idea how much this means to me."

She beamed down at him. "Well, when one has the means to help others, they should use them, yes? As I said before, I'm always delighted to help a fellow dragon. And if you care about this girl so much that you're willing to alter yourself, you must really love her. So, what are you waiting for? Bottoms up!"

He smiled and stared down at the potion. "Well here goes," he said, and then proceeded to gulp down the liquid, wishing with all his heart to be the same age as the older unicorn. Once the bottle was empty he held it limply in one hand. He looked over his small body, lifting his arms and twisting to better view his back side. He frowned. "I don't look any different," he noted in disappointment. "I don't really feel any different either."

"It will take a few weeks for the spell to take full effect," she explained, "but when it happens, you'll know. I promise you that."

He nodded, his eyelids suddenly growing heavy on his eyes. He yawned. "I think that stuff…made…made me sleepy…" He felt dizzy and stumbled slightly before finally falling backward. Clandestine caught his head with her hand before it hit the hard cavern floor. She eased his head down on the cool rocky surface. His eyes cracked open once more as he stared up at her drowsily.

She was smiling down at him, her cerulean eyes warm and gentle. "Good night Spike, have pleasant dreams," she said, her voice sounding muffled to him, as he was already slipping deep into unconsciousness.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Rarity and Big Macintosh had gotten closer little by little, and soon, they were inseparable. They always found ways to spend time together, despite Rarity's devotion to her projects for clients, and Big Macintosh's busy days working on the farm, and eventually, the two couldn't stand to be apart. But while they'd both expressed to each other numerous times how much they liked each other, neither one had admitted to any that they loved each other.

Of course Big Macintosh knew where he stood on the matter. He was madly in love, and it frightened the stallion to no end. He had never had such strong feelings for another pony before. Sure he'd dated and been in relationships with other girls, but this kind of passion-driven love had hit him with indescribable force, and swept him up into a whirlwind of surprise emotion before he even realized it was happening. He couldn't get a grip on what he was experiencing and while it was a wonderful feeling, being in love with another, it was also scary, not knowing if the one he loved truly felt the same.

Many times he tried to deny it to himself, that he was only smitten with Rarity, but he knew he wasn't kidding anypony, and that he couldn't keep his desire for her hidden away. He loved her, and at this point, would do anything for her to show that he did, and hopefully she would express her love to him, if she did love him that is.

He was dying to know how she felt, but his fear and self-doubt kept him from asking her outright. He vowed to just be there for her, and hoped she would soon tell him those three little words he desperately wanted to hear come from her lips.

For now, there was a more pressing matter that was troubling Big Macintosh, and it of course involved his lady.

Rarity was entering her boutique home one day, with the red stallion clopping leisurely behind her. "Ah dunno, Rare," he sighed. "Ah never was one for them fancy parties an' such."

Rarity was still scanning the letter that had been sent to her from a representative of Hoity Toity himself. "There's nothing to fret over, dear," she assured him. "It's just a little after-party. My attendance is requested for the fashion show itself as I designed one of the gowns he will be showcasing in his spring line. And I would absolutely love it if you would go with me."

His ears flattened by his head. "Ah'm not really cut out to hang 'round them uppity friends of yours. It's all a tad too much for a guy like me. I just wouldn't fit in with your crowd…"

She set the letter down and walked over to him. She lovingly wrapped her forelegs around his neck and nuzzled him. "You certainly fit in with me, and that's all that matters."

He smiled at her, but worry was still present in his bright green eyes. "Ah just would hate fer ya to take me and end up being ashamed of having me there with ya. Ah'm not as good as all those Canterlot ponies…" he mumbled in a weak voice.

She put her hooves on either side of his face and shook her head. "Oh Big Mac, don't you _ever_ think you aren't good enough for me. You will always be more than enough for me. And don't you worry about the Canterlot crowd, my friends and acquaintances there are very kind hearted, despite their snobbish fronts. And though a few may not be so friendly to attendants they aren't familiar with, what does it matter? Their problem for being stuck-up, and is not an issue for you to worry about. Despite the few conceited guests, this party will be so fun! Just relax and enjoy yourself. Just stick close to me, and you'll be just fine."

He sighed deeply through his nostrils and lowered his head. "Ah'm not too sure…" he mumbled.

She gave him a sympathetic smile and leaned in to give him a sweet kiss, letting her lips linger on his for a long moment. When she parted, she gazed up at him, locking her azure eyes with his. "I'd be ever so lonely if you didn't come with me," she attempted, batting her lashes, and sticking her lower lip out in a pout.

His heart was still leaping in his chest from the kiss. He gave her a warm smile and touched his forehead to hers. "Well, when ya put it that way," he murmured, "Ah reckon Ah can't just let a pretty pony like you go out of town all by herself."

She grinned and scrunched her snout. "Quite right," she replied. "So you'll come?"

He nodded. "Eeyup."

She cheered in excitement, clapping her front hooves like a gleeful filly. "Oh we're going to have such a magnificent time, just you wait and see! I'll take you on a tour through the city, which is marvelous by the way. And we can eat at this restaurant I discovered there. They serve a garden salad that is to die for. And we'll have to take a stroll through the courtyard garden by the castle of course. It's simply breathtaking."

He chuckled at seeing her so animated. He glanced down at the bulky yoke around his neck. "Ah don't suppose this qualifies for the dress code of this party of yours?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Afraid not darling. But not to worry, I'll make you the most exquisite outfit imaginable for this event. You are in good hooves! With my fashion expertise, we will be the most stylish couple there!" She gasped. "Why, we might even be asked to pose together for a picture to be put in Equine Magazine!"

He laughed softly at her enthusiasm. "As long as yer happy Rare."

She rested her head against his shoulder. "Oh this will make me happier than you could even fathom. Now come along, I can hardly wait to get you fitted for your formal ensemble!" she sang out, galloping upstairs to the upper level of her boutique. The stallion followed right behind her.

Rarity led him into a vast room that was filled with mirrors, fabrics, shelves neatly stocked with all kinds of supplies that were used for making new clothing creations. Flowing curtains adorned the many windows of the west wall, and pony mannequins with unfinished garments were placed in certain corners.

Opalescence was curled up on a work table, completely oblivious to the urgency of Rarity's situation. The unicorn picked the snoozing cat up by the nape of her neck.

"Mwooww!" she protested, her paws swatting futilely at the air.

Rarity placed her on the rug at her feet. "So sorry to disturb your nap Opalescence, but Momma is about to be very busy and needs this space to work," she said as she donned her glasses. She cleared the pieces of fabric and spare threads from the tabletop and then turned to Big Macintosh.

Opalescence made a sound of aggravation and then marched over to the window on the other side of the room. She leaped onto the windowsill and curled up in the sun, returning to her catnap.

"Ok," Rarity said, as she levitated a tape measure. "Go up and stand on that platform there darling."

Big Macintosh did as he was told and trotted over to the enormous platform surrounded with mirrors. Once he had stepped up and was standing in the center, she began to circle the platform, looking at her male fashion model.

Big Mac's ears twitched and he cocked his head curiously. "What are you staring at?" he asked, lifting one of his large hooves and glancing at his broad shoulders.

Rarity joined him on the platform and continued to circle him. "Just admiring the hunky stallion who graced my boutique with his presence," she answered with a flirtatious smile and a wink.

He smirked down at her. "That so?"

"Mhm," she answered while unrolling the tape measure. "Now hold still if you please, while I get your measurements."

She concentrated on getting each body measurement down to the fraction of an inch. Her lips formed an impressed smile as she measured his chest and shoulders. "So…muscular," she commented aloud in an impressed tone.

He grinned and shrugged. "A little hard work does a body good," he stated.

She giggled and nodded while she took his measurements down on a notepad. "Ok, now let's decide on a color. There should be a primary color for the coat and a secondary one for the undershirt, lapels and stitching. And of course I'll add a few accessories for the finishing touch. But for now, let's just focus on the first decision." She magically pulled rolls of fabric off of shelves overhead and laid them out on the nearby table. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. "How about a nice royal blue?"

He simply shrugged.

That wasn't a helpful answer for the perfectionist designer. She shook her head. "You're right, blue is too bold and daring, we can't make it look as if we're trying too hard." She tossed the fabric aside and placed her hoof on another square of fabric. "How about a nice shade of red?"

"Uh…" Big Macintosh uttered, glancing down at his crimson body.

She gasped and put a hoof to her chin. "Oh goodness, what was I thinking? We can't put you in a garment that's the same color as your coat. That just absolutely will not do!" She dashed back over to the shelves and pulled out more fabrics of all colors, then pivoted and cantered back over to the table. "Now I can't put you in white as white can be too easily ruined, and of course orange would clash with red so that's unacceptable."

"Rarity—"

"And brown is just a drab color, much too dull a color to dress you up in." She sifted through her options with a fretful expression. "And yellow, ugh, heavens no."

"Rare—"

Rarity groaned. "I shouldn't be stressing over the color too much." Her eyes widened and she slapped a hoof to her forehead and shook her head. "Ugh, what am I saying? Color is everything! It's the foundation of the entire ensemble, it's what brings everything together!"

"Rarity!" Big Macintosh shouted.

She spun around and faced him.

He sighed and let out an amused chuckle at seeing her so frazzled over something as trivial as formal wear. "You're makin' way too a big deal outta' my tux. It ain't worth ya stressin' over like this sweetie. Ah'm happy with whatever you make for me. Why don't you just worry about your own fancy dress? Ah'm sure you've got a design planned that'll make those modelin' ponies green with envy."

She gasped and her eyes lit up. "Green! Perfect!" She dashed back to the shelf and returned with a roll of green fabric. "It's genius. Green will compliment your red coat so elegantly. It's not too obtrusive, and not too light, and it coordinates so well with your cutie mark! And your eyes of course."

He smiled and shook his head. "Well that's one thing we can knock off the list thing. Glad we could agree on a color," he said in a jesting tone.

She levitated the sharp pair of scissors and began snipping at the emerald green material. She grabbed a cream colored cloth that she would use to create his formal button up shirt to wear underneath the green coat, and began to run it through her sewing machine. "When I'm done this we'll be très magnifique!"

She worked on Big Macintosh's formal attire for nearly an hour, stitching with precision, fussing over the lapels, deciding on what buttons to sew onto the coat. She placed the ensemble on a mannequin and backed away, viewing her progress on the creation from afar.

"So what do you think dear?" she prompted him. "Do you like it?"

Big Macintosh walked over and studied the green tuxedo. His features clouded with worry, not over the design of the tuxedo, but over what he would have to do as he wore it. He wasn't sure he could act the part when in the company of posh ponies. What if he did or said something uncouth? Would it humiliate Rarity? Would she be furious with him?

He then walked over to join Rarity where she stood. "Ah love it Rare."

She smiled brightly. "Really?"

He snickered adoringly. "You bet I do. You did make it just for me after all."

She exhaled deeply. "Well, of course, it's far from finished, I still have lots of work to do on it, but there's also the matter of my gown. I can't have you go to Hoity Toity's after party and be my escort without wearing a fabulous gown myself. And they'll be expecting me to of course, I mean I _am_ a designer coming to see my own garments being showcased. If I didn't wear a spectacular formal gown, I'd be the laughing stock of all of Canterlot." She magically lifted a piece of paper and positioned it on an easel. She then levitated a small pencil and began to sketch up an design for her new dress. "I should probably start working on it right away so I can have both your attire and mine finished and perfected as soon as possible. Somehow I'll have to fit these projects in among my other ones. But I must, and I will, and I'll just make time so I can make sure they will be perfect." She turned and began to gallop across the room to fetch a few spools of thread, but was stopped by a large hoof.

She looked up to see Big Macintosh blocking her way. "Easy there sugarcube," he crooned, pushing a lock of violet hair out of her eyes. "This party's still two weeks away, ain't that what the letter said?"

She nodded. "Yes but—"

He put his hoof to her lips. "But nothin'. That gives you plenty of time to work on your own dress. Don't jump right into it today. You've done enough on my formal wear today, and I really appreciate it. But you're overworkin' yourself. Right now you just need to take a little break and relax for a bit." He gently took her forelegs and pulled on top of him as he eased himself onto his back, lying on the rug. He then slowly wrapped his front legs around her back, enveloping her in a warm embrace.

A knowing smile formed on her muzzle. "Oh, so this is your idea of relaxing, hm?" she asked with lidded eyes.

He flashed a toothy grin. "Eeyup."

She giggled and removed her glasses, setting them down on the table, and then turned her attention back to Big Macintosh, nuzzling against his neck. "I like your style Mac," she murmured, lowering her lips onto his. They engaged in a feathery kiss, their muzzles brushing together lightly. The stallion felt his unicorn love lowering her petite body onto his, and he smiled into the warm kiss. Their hooves entangled like vines as their muzzles intertwined.

"Rare!" Sweetie Belle suddenly called from the other side of the door.

Rarity groaned in irritation and lifted her head up to the door. "Yes Sweetie?" she called back.

"Are you busy in there?" the filly asked.

Her eyes widened as she exchanged an uneasy glance with the handsome stallion she had intertwined herself with on the floor and immediately used her magic to lock the door. "Yes…I…I am a bit busy right now."

"What are you doing?" the nosy filly asked, turning the knob back and forth to no avail, and then huffing in irritation after realizing her sister had locked her out.

"I just…am working on a project right now Sweetie and am a little preoccupied," Rarity answered curtly.

Rarity heard her sister sighing deeply. "Ok," Sweetie grumbled. "I just needed some help with my homework."

"I'll be right there dear just give me a minute."

Rarity listened as the sound of Sweetie Belle's hooves clopping on the wood floor grew softer and softer until she no longer heard any sounds outside the room. When she was sure she had left, she sighed in relief.

"Rarity," Big Macintosh said in a disapproving tone.

She looked back down at him. "What?" she asked.

He quirked a brow knowingly at her. "Did you just…lie to yer sister?"

Her lips parted in thought, but then she quickly nodded and nestled closer in his hold. "Yes, yes I did, now where were we?" She lowered her snout and closed her eyes, but they snapped open in surprise again when she realized his large hoof was holding her back.

He was smirking at her and began to shake his head. "Ah'm ashamed of you," he joked. "A pony who's supposed to be representin' one of the elements of harmony, lyin'."

She smiled and narrowed her eyes as she held his hooves down with her own, an impish gleam in her azure eyes. "Hey, _your sister_ is the one who symbolizes the element of honesty, not me. Besides, it wasn't a total lie. I _am_ quite preoccupied right now."

He chuckled and leaned his head back against the soft rug as she mashed her lips against his. He sighed into the passionate kiss, in a state of sheer bliss.

Well, he would be, if the worrisome thoughts of having to parade around with Rarity's crowd and fearing the ridicule and rejection it could bring weren't clouding his mind. The intense apprehension he was feeling made their perfect moment alone…well, less than perfect for him. He was incredibly doubtful of being able to measure up to all the high class debutante ponies in Canterlot.

He wanted to be everything for her. He loved her so much already, with every bit of his heart and soul. He was hopelessly devoted to the beautiful unicorn, wanted her, craved to be with her, forever and always.

But…would that be enough?


	7. Chapter 7 A Rude Awakening

_It's been so long again, I apologize…again. But here it is, finally. Enjoy! And once again, thank you so much to those who have been reviewing following and favoriting this story, I sincerely appreciate it._

* * *

Chapter 7 A Rude Awakening

* * *

Two weeks later, Twilight woke up to the glorious sun Celestia had raised streaming in through her window. Her eyelids fluttered open and she gave a small yawn. She stretched her hooves out wide and inched off her bed. The very next thing she caught sight of caused her to gasp and clamp her hooves over her muzzle. She shrieked and jumped back in fear at seeing some sort of monstrous beast, asleep in her room. He was in Spike's bed, _on_ it rather, his large body squishing the material of the tiny basket bed beneath him. She shook her head violently and stared at the creature again, her eyebrows knitting together and alarm filling her eyes.

Her shriek had caused him to stir. His bright green eyes flashed open and he looked up at the light lavender unicorn in his disoriented state. "Twi-light?" he asked in a deep drowsy voice. His eyes then widened and he covered his mouth with his clawed hands, astonished to hear how different it sounded to him.

Her horn glowed with fuchsia magic and she bared her teeth as she glared up at him. "Who are you and what are you doing in my baby dragon's bed?" she demanded.

He held his hands up in an alarmed state. "Wha-huh? No Twilight, it's me!"

Her magic glowed brighter and she flared her nostrils as she pawed at the floor with one hoof. In reality she was frightened of larger creatures, especially adult dragons, but she could defend herself with a good amount of magic coursing through her horn.

The beastly dragon flinched at seeing the bright aura from her horn and tried to step back, but tripped over his own tail and stumbled clumsily, falling backward against the wall. Seizing a chance to strike, the unicorn leaped onto the dragon's chest and stamped her hooves firmly on his body. "What have you done with my baby dragon?" she demanded in a commanding voice.

"I _am_ your baby dragon!" he attempted, shying away from her loud yelling.

She sneered and shoved her snout up against his. "Oh please!" she scoffed and shook her head. "That's ridiculous. You're no baby. And besides, my Spike has purple scales. And his spines along his back are green, the same color as..." Twilight trailed off as she studied the visual characteristics of his body. Her eyes examined the purple scales and dark green spines. her gaze rose up to meet his and she carefully scrutinized the dragon's eyes, narrowing her own as she did. "...as his eyes..." Now focused on the emerald green orbs she stared into, her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. "And…and…" she tried to continue.

He continued for her. "And he got really jealous of Owlowiscious when he thought he was trying to replace him as your number one assistant." The adult dragon gave Twilight a sheepish smile.

Twilight slowly drew her hooves back and stood next to him. "Spike?" she whispered.

He nodded. "It's me Twilight, I'm just older now, as crazy as that sounds," he said with a small shrug of his shoulders. He examined his adult body for the first time, noticing that the edges of his limbs weren't round and soft like they were in his younger form. His scales appeared sharper and his frame possessed a slightly jagged quality, granted the shade of purple was much darker, closer to an almost blackened hue. He looked like any other adult dragon, save for not having wings.

He lifted a clawed foot and examined his own body with a look of amazement. "Wow," he breathed. "It…it actually worked."

"W-what worked?" Twilight asked, still wary of seeing her baby dragon in such a peculiar and somewhat off-putting state.

"The potion," Spike answered in a pleased voice.

Twilight's brow furrowed in disapproval and suspicion. "What potion?"

"The one Clandestine mixed up for me—"

"Wait wait, who?" Twilight interrupted.

"Clandestine, a dragoness I met a couple weeks ago. See, I explained to her how I have feelings for Rarity but she doesn't consider me anything more than just some little kid. After hearing me thoroughly explain my problem, she told me she would help me. So, she took me to her cave and mixed me up an aging potion using her own magic she created."

The furrowing of Twilight's brow deepened. "Let me get this straight: you went off with a dragon you'd only just met and she made you some crazy potion that aged you?"

He held up a clawed finger. "Dragon-_ess_," he corrected.

Twilight growled faintly in frustration. "Spike," she groaned. "This is by far the most irresponsible thing you've ever done! I told you not to use magic to mess with fate, that's not what we use it for!"

"Twilight, I was desperate," he reasoned in a weak voice. "You have to understand, this is the only way I can be with Rarity. Now that I'm her age and no longer a baby dragon, she'll see that we were made for each other."

Twilight stared back at him in disbelief. "Spike, you can't possibly expect this new body of yours to attract Rarity!" she shouted, her aggravation growing difficult to control. "When are you going to come to accept the fact that she just doesn't reciprocate your feelings?!"

Hurt flashed in Spike's green eyes. Then his expression morphed into one of determination. "Never," he answered. "Twilight, I'm confident that as an older dragon, Rarity will notice me. I really think getting to be with her is now in my grasp."

Twilight stamped a hoof on the floor. "Spike this is ridiculous! Even if Rarity were to consider you as a courter, she is dating Big Macintosh. And as insane as it sounds, she is very happy with him. Look…" Twilight's voice lowered to a concerned tone. "Wouldn't you rather know that Rarity is happy with another guy than use means of manipulation to satisfy the desires of your own heart?"

His lips parted at hearing Twilight's profound question. He flared his nostrils in frustration as he realized that he couldn't argue with a fact like that. However, he shook his head unevenly, knowing that despite what his unicorn friend had just reminded him, he couldn't let sentiments sway him. He wanted this more than anything and while his mind was telling him to listen to Twilight, his heart was telling him otherwise, astonishingly enough.

"I can change her mind Twilight. I can't change how I feel about her, but I can change how she feels about me. When she sees me now, she'll see things differently. I'll make her realize that I'm the guy for her, and that I'm the one who can give her everything she's ever wanted, _me_, not Big Macintosh. "

"Spike please listen—"

"No!" he shouted, clenching his fists, negative emotions swirling up inside him uncontrollably. A growl rumbled in his throat, causing the unicorn's eyes to widen. "I'm done listening to how irresponsible this is and how ridiculous it sounds to you! You can't change how I feel about her Twilight. I will do _everything_ in my power to make her mine, no matter the cost, and you can't stop me!"

Twilight flinched at his spitting tone. She'd never heard him speak to her that way. It almost sounded like his voice was coated with mild venom, and she shied away from the anger ablaze in his eyes, a kind of anger she'd never seen present in her beloved baby dragon before. Before she could gather her thoughts, he huffed and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked frantically.

"To find her!" he yelled back over his shoulder.

Twilight listened as his footsteps faded, and jumped at hearing her front door bang loudly as he left.

"Oh Spike," she whispered, sitting on her bedroom floor and putting a hoof over her mouth. "What's happening to you?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rarity was strolling along the perimeter of Whitetail Woods, searching for jewels to put on her gown to wear to the fashion show. She hummed a cheerful tune to herself as she used her magic to locate the gems underground. When she found a cluster, she would use her magic and the shovel she brought with her to unearth the jewels, as there was no way she would unearth the diamonds and rubies with her own hooves in fear of ruining her hooficure. At one point as she tried to uncover them however, the shovel came in contact with a large rock. She frowned and tried to levitate the rock out of the hole to get to the shimmering gemstones beneath it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hmph!" she uttered in aggravation. She looked back to her wagon she'd brought with her. She magically sifted through all the tools. "There must be something in here I can use to move that stubborn rock. Oh but what?"

While her attention was focused on searching for the proper tool, she didn't notice the figure who had been silently observing her from behind a bush for quite some time. He sighed quietly as he admired her alluring beauty, feeling his breath catch at merely seeing her. "So beautiful," he whispered. "Your name fits you well; it's a raity to see such inner and outer beauty be possessed by one single pony."

He'd overheard her dilemma and looked down at the rock, seizing an opportunity. He stepped out from behind the bush and approached her from behind. "I can help you with that," the deep voice offered. He effortlessly grabbed the rock up and tossed it aside, collecting the jewels so he could offer them to her.

"Oh well that's very kind of you—" By that time she had turned around and taken notice of the creature's appearance and she nearly jumped out of her white coat in sheer fright. Her eyes popped wide and she screamed out, startled by his appearance. Standing before her was the dragon who desired to pursue her, but unfortunately for him, Rarity only recognized him as a stranger, a monstrous stranger at that. He was extending the jewels to her and smiling, but a smile that's riddled with sharp teeth doesn't always appear so warm and inviting.

The poor startled unicorn flailed and fell backward into the fallen leaves on the ground. She cowered beneath him. "Please don't hurt me!"

He stared back at her in alarm and confusion. "What?"

She grabbed several jewels and held them out to him. "You want them? Here, take them! I don't need them anyway." She closed her eyes tightly and lowered her head. "Just don't harm me, I beg of you!"

He shook his head and took a step closer. "Rarity I would never hurt you," he said, making his voice as soft and gentle as he could manage, though it still sounded deep and gruff.

She peeked up at him and couldn't help but tremble ever so slightly. "How…how do you know my name?"

He gingerly set the jewels down in front of her and held his hands up in a surrender gesture. "Rarity, it's me, Spike."

She stared up at the perturbing eyes and the jagged scales that covered his body. Her eyebrows knitted together as closely as they could manage. "You…no…that's…impossible."

He leaned down so he was eye-level with her. "It's really me, I swear. I know I look completely different now, but I can explain. See, I had a little help from a fellow dragon, and I told her that I had extremely strong feelings for a pony who was older than me. So she gave me a special potion." He laughed nervously. "I have a feeling I'll be explaining this to everypony who sees me, but the point is, I aged myself, in hopes that you would…consider me an appropriate suitor."

"Beg your pardon?" she whispered, her jaw falling open.

"Rarity, I know it sounds so far-fetched, but you've got to believe me, when I say that I'm attracted to you in a way that I just can't ignore or deny, and if now that I'm older I can finally show you what a great lover I could be to you."

Rarity began to hyperventilate softly. "It's not true," she whispered weakly.

He stepped closer to her but she stepped backward for every step he took. "Rarity, it is, you've got to believe me."

She shook her head unevenly from side to side. "No! It isn't true, you're lying! My little Spike knows that I would never harbor romantic feelings for him, he's like a little brother to me. And he'd never turn himself into a creature that is as monstrous as you are just to capture my attention, I know him better than that!" she shouted, her body trembling faintly.

"Please," he begged. "Please listen to me when I say that I'm telling you the truth Rarity. I've never felt so strongly for a girl before, you have to understand and believe me, I—"

"I can't!" she stated firmly, cutting him off. "I can't believe a word of this, I-I won't. The thought of my darling Spikey, my sweet young little companion, wanting to be with me romantically when he knows good and well I'm happy with someone else is absolutely absurd! I refuse to stand here and believe a word of what you say. I don't know who you are and why you would try to upset me by saying such things, but I'm not feeding into it."

He tried to reply and reason with her but she lifted a hoof in his direction and began to back away. "The Spike I know and care for would never do such a thing to himself for a reason like that, ever!" In her frantic state, she turned and raced out of the clearing, in the direction of Ponyville, leaving her tools far behind with a very forlorn and confused dragon.

* * *

Rarity galloped into town, her heart racing, beating fiercely against her chest. She pumped her legs as fast as she could manage, the buildings in Ponyville zooming by in a blur. She was terrified at what she'd just seen. Was it true? Was it really Spike that confronted her at the edge of the woods? Had he aged himself just for her? And why had he transformed him into such a terrifying beast?

She shook her head back and forth, trying to get a hold of her thoughts as they swirled violently in her mind like a tornado. The entire time she dashed through town, she was terrified that he's been chasing, but each time she glanced back over her shoulder, all she saw was another building or another pony as she passed.

"I must tell Twilight, I must!" she huffed quietly to herself as she galloped past Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were just leaving the bakery when they saw their friend frantically galloping in the direction of Twilight's home.

The earth pony and Pegasus both exchanged surprised glances.

"Whoa!" Pinkie exclaimed, her characteristically animated expression painted on her face. "Did you see how fast Rarity ran by just now? She was all 'ZOOM!' And we were just like 'WOW'! I've never seen her gallop so fast before! She didn't even notice us or say hi or anything! Wow. She must be in a huge hurry to get somewhere! Don't ya think?"

Rainbow Dash looked off in the direction her prissy friend left and her eyebrows knitted together over her eyes. "Yea, she looked kinda freaked out too. And not freaked like she normally gets when she gets a stain on her outfit." The cyan Pegasus snickered at her own statement.

Pinkie looked to her friend, her poofy mane bouncing with the movement of her head. "Yea she looked like she saw a monster or something. Or maybe she was being chased!" Pinkie gasped loudly. "You think the changelings have returned and were attacking Rarity? O-or maybe she's being chased by parasprites?" The pink earth pony began to hop in place. "Oh! Or some kind of big scary dragon confronted her and she's trying to escape him!" Pinkie leaned in to enthusiastically touch snouts with the smirking Pegasus.

Rainbow gave a roll of her eyes. "Yea, I'm not so sure that's it exactly Pinkie, but whatever it is, it's really got Rarity scared. Maybe we should follow her to make sure she's ok." She flapped her wings and glided overhead, motioning to Pinkie with one hoof. "C'mon."

Pinkie nodded eagerly and followed Rainbow Dash on hoof through Ponyville.

Rarity entered Twilight's library home in a panic, her normally perfectly styled mane beginning to frizz in places in her frazzled state. Her eyes darted around the room as she searched for her friend, finally spotting her. The lavender unicorn was in an alcove of her library, re-alphabetizing her books on spells when she heard faint panting behind her. She turned and gasped audibly. "Oh my goodness Rarity!" said Twilight, galloping over to her. "What in Equestria happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Rarity gasped for breath and slumped down on her haunches. She pushed a lock of her purple mane out of her eyes. "Twilight…I-I honestly am not sure what it is I've just seen. But…I am frightened…that much I know for certain."

The lavender unicorn put a hoof on her friend's shoulder. "Rarity," she said in a calm voice. "What happened?"

Rarity opened her mouth to reply when suddenly Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash burst through Twilight's front door and barreled into the front room.

"There you are!" said Rainbow as she and her eccentric pink pony friend flew and ran respectively up to the two unicorns. "We saw you run through town just now, you looked like you were being chased," Pinkie noted. "Are you ok?"

Rainbow Dash hit her left front hoof against her right in a menacing fashion. "Do we need to beat up on someone?" she asked her fashionable friend.

Rarity sighed and shook her head. She lifted a hoof up to the gritty Pegasus. "No dear, that won't be necessary, thank you," said Rarity.

Twilight looked to Rarity with a concerned frown. "Well what's wrong Rarity? Just tell us what happened."

The white unicorn licked her lips in hesitation. "Well…I-I was just out searching for jewels for my newest gown at the edge of Whitetail Woods, a-and as I was looking for one of my excavation tools, this…terrifying dragon approached me. He claimed that he was Spike, but that's absolutely preposterous. I knew there was no way that a beast that looked so scary could ever be my little Spikey-Wikey. And then he told me that he used some sort of aging spell to make himself older! Can you believe he would tell me such a thing?"

Pinkie grinned smugly at Rainbow Dash. "Told ya," she sang out, hopping up and down gleefully. Rainbow's only response was rolling her eyes.

Twilight bit her lower lip and her ears lowered infinitesimally. "Actually, yes I can."

Rarity stared back at the lavender unicorn with a look of incredulity, stunned speechless, and a barely audible gasp escaped her lips.

Twilight groaned and pressed her hoof to her forehead, slowly shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I told him it wasn't the best decision to do that and tried to prevent him from doing this sort of thing. It looks like he took matters into his own hands and sought out help."

"Help?" Pinkie repeated. "What kind?"

"Yea," Rainbow Dash jumped in. "Whaddya mean 'help'?"

"Girls," Twilight began. "I'm sure you all know about Spike's little crush on Rarity, right?"

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash smiled at each other.

The cyan Pegasus snickered. "Well yea Twi, I mean, it's kinda hard to miss don't ya think?"

"Well," Twilight continued with a sheepish expression, "you see…it's kind of turned into more than just a little crush."

The other three ponies stared back at their intelligent friend, not even Pinkie babbling or interrupting as she and the others waited for the rest of her explanation.

Twilight sighed deeply. "I think Spike's crush on Rarity has reached a critical and unhealthy level. He went out without my knowledge and found some dragoness named Clandestine, and she's apparently the one who gave him a potion that made him older. How? I honestly don't know, but it's worrisome to me, knowing that there's a dragon out there harnessing the magic we unicorns and alicorns use."

"Wait wait wait," Rarity demanded, holding a hoof out. "So, you mean to tell me that the fearsome dragon I met today really was Spike? He really did use magic to age himself in hopes to…to…win me over?" Rarity's features twisted in worry and apprehension.

"I'm sorry Rarity," Twilight told her in an apologetic tone. "I don't know what to say. He didn't harm you in his older state, did he? I don't know how lon the magic has been brewing within him but I'm very worried that it's altering his emotional and psychological makeup...and not in a good way." She cringed at the thought of how quickly his disposition had taken a turn for the worse earlier that morning.

Rarity shook her head. "No of course not dear, not at all. I was just frightened, and didn't want to believe that my darling little Spike would do something like that for my affection. How am I supposed to explain to him that I'll always love him like a little brother and nothing more without hurting him?"

"Not to mention you're dating Applejack's big brother!" Pinkie Pie blurted.

Rarity gasped audibly. "How did _you_ know about that?" she squeaked.

Rainbow Dash stifled a laugh. "Oh please Rare, as if you honestly thought that after seeing you guys in town together all the time, we wouldn't think that something was going on between you two."

A deep burgundy flush of color filled Rarity's cheeks and her ears flattened against her head, but she wasn't about to deny it. "Well, yes, I have taken quite a liking to him."

Twilight smiled warmly. "Well that's wonderful Rarity. It's great to know that somepony is finally making you happy and giving you something to live for that doesn't involve slaving over your garment creations." She shrugged. "We just never expected that somepony to be Big Macintosh."

Rarity gave a light laugh. "Yes I know. It seems that the last stallion anyone would ever expect me to be with is one I find myself more attracted to than any other stallion I've been with before. I'm not sure anypony will ever completely understand the connection we have." She smiled at the warm feeling that gushed inside her whenever she merely thought about him. "The point is I like him very much. I...I just hope this won't change things between any of us though."

The other three ponies quirked their brows in confusion.

"Why would that change anything between us?" Pinkie asked.

Rarity nervously ran a hoof through her mane, her eyes widening at how frizzy it looked. She made a mental note to fix it when she got home and continued her conversation with her friends.

"Well because," Rarity continued with a deep exhale. "Applejack is a dear friend of all of ours. And I'd simply hate for my potential relationship with her brother to cause an awkward strain between any of us."

Twilight walked over and wrapped her forelegs around Rarity's neck. "Oh Rarity, how could you ever think that would matter to us?"

"Yea," Rainbow jumped in. "So what if you like her brother? Big deal."

Pinkie Pie walked over to the white unicorn's other side. "Totally! I mean, it's not like any of us really saw it coming. Sure we think it's pretty weird, but we're all a little weird right?" Pinkie lightly nudged her. "Right?"

Twilight smirked at the peppy earth pony who was grinning as widely as her jaw would allow, and turned her attention back to her troubled friend. "What Pinkie means to say is: it's definitely shocking for us, since we all assume you'd go after a rich high-class stallion, but if you're happy being with Big Macintosh, then that's perfectly fine with us. It won't change a thing between us. No matter what kind of decision you make in life, we'll always be your very best friends."

Rarity beamed, incredibly comforted by Twilight's words. "Oh girls!" she exclaimed.

Twilight and Pinkie giggled as they drew her into a loving group hug. However, as Rainbow Dash wasn't really the warm and fuzzy kind of friend, she gave Rarity a light side hug and patted her shoulder, causing the white unicorn to throw a smirk in the Pegasus's direction.

"Thank you girls," Rarity sighed. "It means so much to me to know that my friends support me in this." But her smile faded as she remembered just why she'd come to Twilight's in the first place, and she pursed her lips in worry. "I just really hope Spike will be ok. I wasn't aware that he felt so strongly for me, enough to cause such a drastic change to his own self. I guess I was blind to his…affections?"

Twilight gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Rarity. I'll talk with Spike again and explain that it was all just one big misunderstanding. And maybe soon he'll come around and realize his infatuation with you is silly and he'll come to his senses. I'm sure Spike will bounce back to his old self in no time, as soon as this potion wears off."

"You really think so?" asked Rarity, uncertainty obvious and very present in her voice.

"Of course," Twilight assured her with a nod. "Please don't let this ruin your big weekend. You have fun in Canterlot, everything will be just fine here, I promise."

* * *

The train whistle wailed in the crisp afternoon air, signaling that the train would be taking off soon.

After handing their bags to a conductor pony, Big Mac joined Rarity on the platform of the train station where they were saying goodbyes to their friends and family.

Rarity scooped her younger sister up in her forelegs and gave her a warm hug and kissing her forehead. "I'll only be gone for the weekend. Come Monday morning we'll be on our way home again."

"I'll see you when you get back sis," Sweetie replied.

Rarity placed a stray strand of her sister's mane back in place. "Don't have too much fun over at Sweet Apple Acres."

Sweetie Belle grinned. "I'll try not to," she said with a gleeful swish of her short tail. "Maybe I'll have my cutie mark before you get back!"

Rarity laughed softly. "Maybe. Now, if Granny Smith or Applejack need your help around the farm, promise me you'll help. And I know there's no school over the weekend, but I don't want you staying up too terribly late either dear."

Sweetie huffed with a small roll of her eyes. "Fine, I won't stay up too late."

"Oh and don't go out in Ponyville after dark unless somepony is with you, ok?"

"Ok ok _ok_," the filly groaned, stamping one of her tiny hooves. "I'll be fine Rare, really. You worry about me way too much."

Rarity smiled and smoothed her two-toned mane back. "I worry because I love you dear."

Sweetie Belle's annoyed smirk melted into a smile and she nuzzled against her older sister. "Love you too sis."

Applejack and Apple Bloom were bidding their brother farewell. The young filly wrapped her forelegs tightly around on of his much larger ones. "We hope ya'll have fun," Apple Bloom said. "Ah'm just gonna miss ya big bro."

A grin spread across her brother's muzzle and he leaned down to nuzzle her. "When Ah get back, Ah'll make it up to ya by takin' ya for a hayride out in the pastures. In fact, we'll get all your little friends who wanna come and Ah'll take all of ya'll out into town, and we can go for ice cream, how's that sound?"

"That sounds great!" the filly cheered excitedly. "Ah'd love that!"

"Alright, it's a deal then!" Big Mac said with a smile.

Applejack chuckled and looked up at her brother. "We'll be seein' ya'll I reckon'."

The crimson stallion smirked and shoved the brim of her Stetson hat over her eyes. "Eeyeup. Or maybe ya'll won't be seein' much at all." He snickered inwardly at his own joke.

Applejack readjusted her hat and hoof-punched her brother hard on his shoulder, but the strapping workhorse barely felt any pain from it. He caught his sister by surprise as he quickly drew her in with one large leg and squeezed her into a hug. "See ya Monday."

"Y-yup," Applejack squeaked out, losing air from the bone-crushing hug.

Once the couple boarded the train they both peered out through open windows and continued to wave to their friends and family as the whistle sounded. When the train had traveled around a bend and Ponyville was no longer in sight, Rarity lowered her hoof and let out a shaky sigh. She took a deep inhale of the pine scent emanating from the woodland conifers, trying to distract herself from the thoughts that were troubling her and tried to think about how much fun she was soon to have in the city she adored to trot along the streets of. But somehow she just couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness that accompanied knowing that Spike had tampered with magic powerful enough to alter his very being, for her. The entire idea was unsettling to say the least.

She just hoped it would end there. She shook her head, causing the purple locks to sway about atop her head and along her back.

_He'll come to his senses, _she told herself._ When he realizes that it his desire for me is preposterous and inevitably unrequited, he'll let up. He will, and then hopefully this...age change will end soon and he'll revert to his normal self, just like Twilight said. Then maybe he'll turn his attention to some other girl and he'll stop trying to win me over._

_Right?_

She suddenly felt a warm muscular body lean against hers, and smiled as she looked up at the handsome farmhand.

"Ya alright Sugarcube?" he asked, concern alit in his green eyes. "Ya look like somethin's botherin' ya."

She nestled her face deep into his chest, sighing happily. "I'm fine," she answered. "Wonderful in fact. You have no idea how much it means to me that you're coming with me Big Macintosh. I know you were averse to it, but I promise to make this trip to Canterlot worthwhile for you."

A warm chuckle resonated from within his chest. "Ah don't doubt that." He smiled as he felt her rub her smaller snout against his. "Can't wait to sightsee with ya."

She nodded. "Yes we should reach the castle grounds by nightfall, and then after we put our things away in our suites, I was hoping we could walk about the city for a while, tour the castle ramparts a little before it gets to be too late. And then tomorrow evening, we'll partake in Hoity Toity's after-party festivities right after the fashion show."

His expression melted into one of unease, thinking about the upper crust ponies he'd be forced to mingle with very soon, but the observant unicorn mare leaning against him picked up on how tense he seemed and wrapped her left foreleg around his right. His gaze dropped to her strikingly gorgeous face that sent his heart into a gymnastic routine whenever he locked eyes with her, and he smiled warmly. "Sounds a-ok to me darlin'. Whatever you want to do, we'll do. This is yer weekend, and I'm here for ya."

Her bright smile never faded, and she leaned up to kiss his cheek. She rested against his strong frame and they resumed looking out the window, watching the thick white clouds roll by in the azure sky.

"You know," Rarity said after a long moment. "Whatever we decide and wherever we go, I'm just glad I get to spend time with somepony like you, Big Mac."

He brushed his muzzle along her forehead and nodded leisurely. "Ah feel the same 'bout you, Rarity." He gave her a gentle neck hug. Perhaps now that they would be away from friends and family, the stallion could really open up to the unicorn he cared so deeply for and they could grow closer as they got to know each other even more. And then maybe, just maybe, he could gather up the courage to tell her how hopelessly in love with her he really was.

He only hoped with everything he had that none of Rarity's previous suitors from the regal city would try to steal her away from him.

* * *

_Hm, that didn't really go the way Spike was hoping. But did he really expect simple magic to help him in his cause? _

_So now we're getting into the plot a bit. And next chapter will focus solely on Rarity and Big Macintosh since the first sort of arc is over, a wonderful fluffy chapter that I hope fellow Rarimac fans will love._

_And as always, thank you so much for reading._


	8. Chapter 8 Getting Closer

_A/N: Guys, sooo sorry for yet another long wait for those keeping up with this, please please forgive me, had a lot going on lately. But I have not given up on this, on the contrary, I've been further planning it out._

_Oh, and I just wanted to take this time out to thank two of my reviewers: Seth and mlpfan. Both of you have been keeping up with this and giving me positive feedback on it and it's extremely encouraging to me. Since you guys are guest reviewers and I can't thank you in a PM, I felt it very necessary to thank you here. So again, your support is much appreciated guys. You rock, thank you very much. Hope you all enjoy! _

* * *

Chapter 8 Getting Closer

* * *

Spike trudged into the looming cavern near the Everfree Forest. His heart beating in ragged rhythm and his feet dragging against the rocky ground, he hung his head low in defeat and sadness, searching the winding catacombs for the dragon girl who lived here.

"Clandestine!" he called out, his deep voice still sounding completely strange to him. He scanned the large room of the cave he found himself in, looking at the many passageways he could take, totally unsure of which way to go.

Then a melodic voice floated into the cave's atmosphere. Her voice. She was humming an entrancing tune softly.

Spike followed the sound of her voice and entered her main chamber. It looked just like it did when he'd come to her home two weeks ago. Only this time, she seemed to be hard at work on another magical mixture of spells and potions. She had several books open in front of her where she lay on the ground. She was following the text with a claw, still humming the angelic tune.

Seeing her lay there casually with all her spell books surrounding her reminded Spike of Twilight in a way. It made him smile weakly, to see a creature so enthralled with reading and learning that her main chamber was practically a library in itself. It was comforting to him, reminding him of his dear friend.

Not to mention she was a beautiful dragon, from her scales, to her spines, to her feminine colors, to her shimmering eyes, she was a real beauty.

Not as beautiful to Spike as Rarity was, however.

Her light lilac wings fluttered as she stood to her feet. "Four petals of passion flower," she murmured to herself, and then took flight. She soared up to a shelf near the top of the cave wall and retrieved vibrantly colored petals from a pot. She then swooped down and tossed them into the pool of water in the center of the chamber. As she flew down and summoned fuchsia magic in her clawed hands, she finally noticed her visitor in the entryway.

She gasped in surprise and turned her attention to him, snapping her fingers to cease the magic brewing in the pool. "Oh my you startled me! Pardon me, but who are you? Is there something I can help you with sir? Are you lost?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said with a sheepish smile. "It's me, Spike, the baby dragon who came to visit you and you gave me an aging potion. Remember?"

Her puzzled expression swiftly changed to a cheerful one. "Oh Spike! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you in your…older state."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I have a feeling that's the kind of greeting I'll be getting from now on."

Clandestine glided over to where he stood, flapping her wings as she landed. "So, I see the potion worked," she noted aloud, circling him to study her handy work more closely. Her gaze swept across his lean, defined body, the jagged scales on his dark violet body, along his sharp spines.

She nodded, a pleased smile stretching across her lips. "And worked very well too."

Spike's eyebrows quirked and he looked down at his older form. "I…I guess so, yea," he said in a stutter.

She looked up and met his defeated gaze with concern. "What's the matter, Spike?" she questioned. "Did things not go as you were hoping?"

He barked a bitter laugh. "That's one way of putting it I suppose. I met Rarity near the edge of the woods today…"

Clandestine stood in front of him, staring back intently. "Oh? Did she like you in your older state?" her tail swayed behind her at a relaxed pace.

But Spike continued to frown glumly. "No, the total opposite. She was…scared."

"Scared?"

Spike nodded. "Apparently I look kinda terrifying now. Sharp teeth, sharp claws, and a deep voice don't exactly woo a lady like Rarity I guess. She freaked out when I explained that it really was me and that I changed in an attempt to impress her so she'd consider me a guy she could share a relationship with. She…" Spike sighed and shook his head slowly from side to side, closing his eyes. "She refused to listen to anything I had to say after seeing me like this. She ran away…I was so shocked that I couldn't bring myself to go after her. She's scared of me now…like I'm a…a monster or something."

Sympathy clouding her blue eyes, the dragoness shook her head and gave a quiet sigh. She wrapped her neck around Spike's in a quick hug of sorts. "oh Spike, I'm so sorry. I was certain my magic would help you in this situation, but I didn't take into account that you would look frightening to ponies now."

Spike hung his head and pawed at a rock near his feet.

Clandestine gripped his shoulders gently. "Spike I'm sorry that this Rarity found your appearance to be frightful, but, if it's any consolation, I think you look quite handsome."

His eyebrows jumped over his eyes at the unexpected compliment. "Really?"

Her gentle laughter rang out. "Mhm. Your muscles are lean and defined, your face is chiseled. You're even sprouting impressive horns as an addition."

"Huh?" Spike felt atop his head. Sure enough, two sharp horns flanked his row of spines that stuck out between them. "Wow," he breathed.

"All you're missing is a pair of wings and you'd make a marvelous majestic dragon."

He shrugged, suddenly feeling bashful, enjoying the positive attention from the dragon girl.

"I suppose I could come up with another concoction to help you in some other way. Is that why you stopped by?"

His frown never faded, he hung his head low. "Well, actually, everypony in Ponyville is currently afraid of me, so I didn't know where else to go…"

Clandestine shook her head and gave him a tender neck hug. "Oh Spike," she sighed. "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know the potion would make you look so terrifying to your pony friends. I was just focused on making you older. The physical aspects, well it wasn't—"

He unwrapped himself from the hug and smiled back at her. "It's alright, Clandestine." He shrugged. "Really. If anything, I should be thanking you. You made my wish come true. Well, part of it anyway. When my closest friends wouldn't help me out, you did, and even though this whole day was kind of…one big disaster, it still means a lot to me that you were willing to use your magic to help me."

She clamped her hands on his shoulders and looked directly at him, determination blazing in her deep blue eyes. "I won't give up on you Spike."

He blinked. "Uh…huh?"

"I told you I would help you win the heart of this Rarity, and I will. So, my first little trick didn't really help matters. We'll keep trying until you get your desired outcome."

He tilted his head, his brows furrowing. "What do you mean?"

"Spike, do you love Rarity? In an irreversible and unfaltering way? Is she the only girl you think about at times, even after rejecting you?"

Spike looked back at her with a deep look of despair filling his eyes. His head heavy on his neck, he nodded gradually. "Yes," he squeaked in a meek whisper.

She took his face in her hands and grinned back brightly. "Then you'll win her yet! There are plenty of different ways to go about this. I'm not going to let you give up on helping you join with the love of your life."

Before she could continue, Spike's stomach growled audibly. He put a hand to it sheepishly and forced a laugh.

She grinned back at him. "Hungry?" she joked. "You like rubies? I have a tasty little batch I unearthed a few days ago."

"Sure!" he answered, his tone a little too enthusiastic, perhaps.

She laughed and motioned him with her head. "Well come on then! Follow me, they're in my dining chamber."

He smiled and followed her out of the main room to her stash of jewels. "Thanks Clandestine."

"My pleasure, Spike."

* * *

Rarity and Big Macintosh found a seat together near the middle of one of the many train cars.

Rarity daintily settled into the cushioned bench beside the crimson stallion and looked up at him, kneading her front hooves onto the material of the seat. Big Macintosh saw her settling in out the corner of his eye and a smirk tugged at his lips. He had to admit, Rarity was a bit high maintenance, and he was so relaxed and easygoing. But the more he thought about that one fact, the more the notion crossed his mind that maybe that's what balanced the pair out. She was the ying to his yang.

Rarity felt the same. She was beginning to see how perfectly they meshed together, as crazy as it seemed to other ponies.

And though they had been spending a great amount of time together over the past months and had grown a little closer each day, Rarity knew that there was still so much they had to learn about each other, things she wanted to know about him, and things she yearned to tell him about herself.

And what better time to get to know somepony more than during a day-long train ride?

Big Macintosh looked down at the white unicorn, watching her repetitively run a hoof through her mane, fretting as one strand seemed to fall forward no matter how many times she pushed it back. He chuckled inwardly, causing her to freeze in place. She raised her head and looked up his amused grin. "What?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Aw it's nuthin'." He leaned back against the seat, his gaze never leaving hers. "Yer just mighty cute when you fuss over yer looks and such."

She blushed lightly and displayed a sheepish smile when he brought attention to her 'fussing'.

"So, Mac, now that we're not so busy and wrapped up in our work, and we're on this long train ride, just the two of us, I thought we could…well, talk a bit."

The stallion's ears flicked and he leaned his head back against his headrest. "Hm? 'Bout what Rare?"

She shrugged with a lighthearted smile. "Anything darling, anything at all. I just feel like we've been spending quite a bit of time together, but we really haven't gotten to know each other. I want to know more about you Big Mac. Like say, your interests, aspirations, favorite hobbies. What do you like to do in your free time?"

The crimson stallion smiled and gave an inward chuckle. "Ah don't get much free time on the farm. I stay mighty busy there. But when I get some time for mahself, Ah mostly like spending time with mah sisters and Granny." He grinned down at her. "So, when ya think about it, Ah really don't prefer to spend time alone, Ah like bein' with mah family."

Rarity nodded, a dreamy smile forming on her lips. "You're more a family stallion then?"

He simply nodded. "Eeyup."

She crossed her forelegs and gazed up at him. "Tell me about your family, Big Mac. I know about your sisters and grandmother, and I've already had the pleasure of meeting Braeburn when we went to Appaloosa, but what about everpony else in your family?"

He pressed his lips together in a thoughtful manner and looked upward. "Ah got a big family, that's fer sure."

"Mm, a big family for Big Macintosh," Rarity stated lightheartedly.

The stallion laughed warmly in return. "Eeyup! Let's see…a'course there's me and mah two sisters and Granny Smith. And with the passing of ma an' pa, we lost two of the greatest Apples in our whole bushel." His smile faded the smallest bit and an uneasy exhale left his nostrils. "Ah miss 'em dearly."

Rarity gasped softly, a dainty hoof pressed against her lips. "Oh my, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to—"

He put a front hoof to hers. "It's alright Sugarcube. Ya know as the saying goes, they're gone but not forgotten. Mah folks were the best, left a hoofprint that'll never fade. And the Apple family is still chock full a' relatives. Lemme see, there's mah cousin Apple Bumpkin. She's a real sweetie, kinda shy 'til you get to know her though. Then there's Apple Fritter. Now she's real friendly when meetin' new ponies. She's got the biggest smile, nothin' seems to ever keep her down long. Red Delicious is the jokester of the family, Ah guess you could say. He's always tryin' to cut the fool and make everyone laugh with one of his jokes. He'd make a great comedian, we all think so, but he's mighty loyal to the farm he works on and says he could never leave it for a tourin' job like that, not for nothin' in the world."

"That's very honorable of him," Rarity interjected.

"Eeyup." The stallion tapped a hoof to his chin in thought. "Then Golden Delicious is his brother. But don't let that fool ya, he couldn't be more diff'rent from Red Delicious. He's a bit…how should Ah put it? Stuffy? He ain't real warm and fuzzy, he makes a good livin' on his apple farm where he lives with his wife an' son, but makin' money has caused him to stick his snout up at the rest of us, but we still love 'em, he is family, just like tha rest." He suddenly grimaced at his possible faux pas he'd just uttered and looked down at the fashionista unicorn, remembering how much she indulged in the finer things. "Uh…A-Ah didn't mean to offend ya. Ah got nothin' against ponies enjoyin' fancier things, i-it's just that…sometimes mah rich cousin can be a little too uppity, not wantin' to associate with certain family members. B-but I wasn't meanin' to—"

Rarity smiled and rested a hoof on his shoulder. "Oh I'm not offended Mac. I understand. It's perfectly fine to appreciate the luxuries of life, as long as you aren't arrogant about where it places you on the social hierarchy. Even if they don't make as much as you do, family is family, and you should never turn your snout up at the ponies who are nearest and dearest to you."

Big Macintosh stared back at her, stunned speechless for a moment. Then he finally smiled, his trademark amused chuckle reaching her ears. "You sure do have a way with words Sugarcube."

She ran a hoof through her curly mane. "Well, one has to be articulate when associating with the ponies I do darling, but yes, I completely understand where you're coming from. Nopony who thinks too highly of themselves is ever a pleasure to be around for long. Now go on and tell me about the rest of your relatives."

His lips quirked in a smirk. "Ya sure I ain't borin' ya with my jabberin' here?"

She smirked right back and shook her head. "Not one bit. So, who else is a part of your great big Apple family tree?"

He grinned at her question and then proceeded to tell her all about his extended family. About Caramel Apple, his talented cousin who aspired to be a country singer one day, about Apple Brioche who painted on her days off from applebucking and keeping her family fed and happy. About Baked Apple who was the best cook in the entire family, hooves down. About the younger cousins, Apple Strudel Apple Tart and Apple Cinnamon Crisp, three ponies who were so close they were practically inseparable. He told her about his aunts and uncles, the ones from the sophisticated city of Manehattan, and the ones living out in Neighshville.

He finally looked down at her as she still seemed to be listening attentively. He smiled a nervous smile and ran a hoof through his short mane. "Ah been talking for way too long. Ah wanna hear 'bout yer family now Rarity."

Her gaze fell to the cushioned seat they rested upon. "My family's quite small, compared to yours I mean. The closest ponies to me are of course my mother and father, and my darling little sister. What with our parents doing so much vacationing as of late, it seems that I've become her full-time caretaker. Not that I mind. She's a dear, even if she can be a hoof-ful at times. The rest of my family…well, I haven't really seen much of to be honest. Everyone is spread out all across Equestria, but from reunions here and there we've had, we've gotten to catch up throughout the years. I have a few aunts and uncles, maybe a cousin or two, but we aren't close, definitely not as tight-knit as you and your family are."

Big Macintosh shrugged. "Family is important to us Apples, one of the most important parts of life. When you have problems, they're the first ones to turn to. We had to remind mah sister of that after she ran off to Dodge Junction."

Rarity smiled. "I remember."

Big Macintosh cocked his head to one side. "So…ya don't see much of yer family?"

The unicorn shook her head wistfully. "I wish we did, but no, my relatives don't associate much. We're all…very distant from one another."

Big Macintosh frowned. "Ah'm sorry darlin'. If it makes ya sad to talk about it, we can talk about something else."

Her white ears flicked as she looked back up at him, her eyes having a peculiar sparkle in them. "Tell me what you were like as a young colt."

* * *

For the remainder of the train ride to Canterlot, Rarity and Big Macintosh discussed their childhoods, funny memories each had. They joked and told each other about any and everything they could think of.

And as Luna's magnificent night swept over Equestria, the train finally stopped at the station in Canterlot. Rarity hopped off the train, and was practically squealing in delight. Her eyes alit with excitement, she sighed and spun around. As Big Mac was unloading their luggage, which consisted of one small suitcase for himself and several bags of luggage in a variety of sizes that belonged to his lovely mare, he looked over and couldn't help but smile at seeing Rarity so cheerful and animated. She really did seem to crave to be among the regal and elite.

"Oh I can almost feel the glamour surround me already!" Rarity told the farmhand.

He frowned as he counted the bags of luggage the fashionable unicorn had brought and lifted a large forehoof in a troubled fashion. "Uh, Rarity?"

She turned to face him. "Hmm?" she hummed.

He looked at all their belongings. "Ya know Ah'd be happy to carry all this for ya 'til we get to the castle, bu—"

She waved her hoof at him casually. "Oh no, not to worry darling. This isn't my first trip to the kingdom." She strolled up to two burly charcoal-coated stallions who were pulling a large carriage, filled with many debutante ponies.

She flipped her mane and smiled up at them. "Pardon me sirs, are you by chance stopping at the castle courtyard grounds on your shift this evening?"

They looked down and nodded to her with courteous smiles.

"Yes ma'am," one of them spoke up as he dug an armor-adorned hoof against the dirt. "The castle grounds will be our third stop."

Rarity nodded. "Splendid!" She paid the necessary amount for her and Big Macintosh to board the carriage. Once the workhorse had loaded their luggage in the back, he walked back around and trotted up the steps, following her to an empty seat. After a few more posh ponies boarded, the carriage took off down the streets of Canterlot.

Rarity's mane blew in the gentle night breeze as the carriage traveled through the bustling streets of Canterlot. She took in the splendor of the sophisticated city and lightly clapped her front hooves together in excitement, looking up at the stallion accompanying her. "I simply cannot wait to show you everything Canterlot has to offer!" She pointed to an upscale building with turrets in the distance. "Now that over there is the most exquisite little boutique, lots of glamorous ponies shop there, and I've had the honor of having several of my ensembles featured there. Ooh and over there is the Art Galleria! Original works from Claude Ponet are on display there. And down that road is the Canterlot Opera House. " She then pointed out a spiral roof that could barely be seen over the castle towers and spires. "And that is the venue where the fashion show will be taking place. We'll be sitting in the VIP section, and we're sure to bump into a few of my friends and acquaintances."

He nodded with that troubled frown plastered onto his muzzle. "Mhm," he mumbled, the wind rustling his golden mane. "Can't wait."

She slipped her forelegs around his neck and brushed her cheek against his affectionately. "But of course, first I show you around this lovely city."

His lips quirked into a smile. He couldn't help it; it was just something that always seemed to happen whenever she spoke to him. "A'course," he answered.

They rode the horse-drawn carriage through the upscale streets of Canterlot, Big Macintosh silently marveling at all the sights and sounds that greeted his senses.

The continuous sound of the wheels against the cobblestone ceased abruptly. One of the two unicorn stallions turned to the ponies occupying the seats behind then. "For those of you getting off here, we hope you enjoy your stay at the castle, and have a marvelous time in the city of Canterlot. Next stop is the Central Plaza."

Rarity was the first to hop off the carriage, followed by a few ponies wearing shimmering, glittering gowns and an occasional colt or stallion sporting a tuxedo or fancy suit.

At last, walking along at his usual leisurely gait, Big Macintosh stepped off and made his way to the back where their luggage was stored, where he was greeted by a bellhop pony donning a suit.

The younger stallion tipped the brim of his hat. "Good evening, sir. Allow me to retrieve your belongings for you."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you ever so much," Rarity spoke up as she approached the two.

Big Macintosh lifted a hoof, feeling so odd at allowing somepony else to help when he was more than able and happy to, but he was never one to argue with anypony.

She smiled. "Oh Big Mac, I know you're accustomed to helping, but you're in Canterlot now! Just relax and enjoy yourself, no need to over-exert those muscles of yours." She eyed his defined body as she spoke and her gaze slipped up to meet his again. "It's time you've had a bit of fun." _I know I've needed some_, she thought to herself.

They left their belongings in their respective suites, and once that was done, the two decided to enjoy the night life of Canterlot, as they wouldn't have much free time come the following night.

The couple trotted along the cobblestone roads, the smile on Rarity's muzzle never diminishing. She inhaled the delightful scents of the bustling royal city and sighed. "Oh Mac, isn't is it just magnificent? Don't you just love it?" She leaned against him as her azure eyes practically sparkled with girlish excitement.

The stallion chuckled at the ecstatic unicorn and responded with his characteristic "Eeyup."

The two enjoyed an exquisite dinner at one of Rarity's favorite restaurants, _Le 'Elégant Cheva, _which the dainty fashionista began to gush over the very moment they left the castle grounds.

Big Macintosh held the door open for her as they entered and Rarity beamed up at him in appreciation.

"Big Mac, I find it so chivalrous that you always hold the door open for me without being prompted. I daresay I haven't opened a single door when in your company," she said with a light laugh as they waited for the hostess.

Big Mac chuckled in return and smirked down at her. "'Course not. A sweet little lady like you deserves a feller to be treatin' her right, ya know that doncha?" he shrugged. "Ah may not be one of them debonair ponies, but Ah think Ah know a thing or two 'bout showing a lady a nice time." He looked down at frowned at Rarity's uneasy expression.

Concern displayed in his bright green eyes, he canted his head to one side. "Uhh…Sugarcube?"

_Was it something I said?_ he wondered to himself.

The unicorn cringed, her eyes closed, but as soon as the hostess approached them to tell them their table was ready, she shook out of her minor stupor.

"Rare?" he asked cautiously as they walked together to a booth near the back.

She raised her head and met his gaze. When she noticed his confused countenance, she smiled up at him reassuringly.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded, finding much comfort in how attuned he was to how she was feeling. "Yes darling, I'm fine, not to worry. It's nothing."

"Ya sure?"

She nodded again. "Yes, perfect, never better, just famished." She motioned to their table as a unicorn waitress trotted over while levitating menus. "Now," said Rarity with a bright smile, "shall we?"

Though she insisted it was nothing, he couldn't help but notice that something about his statement earlier was somehow unsettling to her. But not wanting to ruin the mood of dinner, he shrugged it off and decided not to pry further.

After a delicious dinner of garden salads and oats, they took a walk around the city together. Big Macintosh was content to let her lead the way and point out places she was familiar with. They hadn't trotted very long before Rarity began to yawn and her gait began to slow a bit.

Big Mac laughed softly. "We best be heading back to the castle I reckon. Yer lookin' mighty tired," he said to her.

She covered her mouth with a hoof as another yawn slipped out. "But I still have so much to show you," she argued.

"We can see the rest of the city tomorrow," he reasoned. "You need to get some rest, you got a big day ahead of ya."

She was about to argue further when she heard a pony calling her name. Recognizing the voice almost instantly, she looked up to see three ponies crossing the nearby bridge smiling at her.

"Rarity, darling!" the fuchsia unicorn leading the trio called.

A bright smile lit up Rarity's face and she dashed over to the three. "Iridescence!" she exclaimed and galloped over to her friend, greeted her with a quick hug and an air kiss. "Glitz! Razzle Dazzle!" she acknowledged the other sophisticated Pegasi.

"Oh it's so good to see you again, dear," Iridescence said, flipping her lavender mane. "How are things at home?"

"Wonderful," Rarity answered. "Business at the boutique is steady, I'm spending more time with my family, and…I've been spending lots of time with a special somepony as well."

The trio looked amongst each other in curiosity.

Rarity looked over her shoulder and motioned for the farmhand to come join her. "Ladies, this is a dear stallion friend of mine, Big Macintosh."

Iridescence shook hooves with the burly stallion and bowed her head. "A pleasure Big Macintosh." She smiled and eyed his muscular build. "I see Rarity found a strong stallion to accompany her on trips. Good thing too, the poor dear can't carry all that luggage on her own."

The group laughed, even Rarity herself, but not as much as the other four.

Big Macintosh smiled down at the fuchsia unicorn. "Ah'm just happy to be by her side."

Iridescence casually flipped her mane. Revealing the base of her horn. "So, Rarity…notice anything…different about me?"

It didn't take long for the white unicorn to take notice of the shimmering diamond ring adorning her friend's horn.

She gasped. "Oh my goodness. You're engaged?!"

Her friend beamed proudly and nodded. "Indeed I am! I couldn't be happier!"

Rarity squealed in delight. "What's his name and how did you meet? I _must_ know darling!"

"Well, his name is Austin Tatious, and we met at a party my cousin was throwing. I was single at the time, as was he. He asked me to dance, and we just hit it off from there!" She lowered her head to show off the insanely large diamond on her horn. "We spent time together for several weeks or so, he showered me with all kinds of gifts, treating me like a princess! As a stallion should of course. And one night, he took me out to dinner, we strolled through the gardens of his parents' country club, and he proposed in front of all our friends! It was marvelous!"

Big Mac smirked, noticing how excited ponies seemed to get over their friends being in relationships.

The four girls talked and laughed, catching up on what they'd recently been involved in, but as it grew later, they hugged and said their goodbyes.

"We must go out for lunch tomorrow, before your big outing at Hoity Toity' fashion venue!" the green Pegasus said to her.

"That sounds exquisite Glitz!" replied Rarity.

"Shall we meet up at the clock tower around noon then?" asked Iridescence.

Rarity nodded. "That sounds perfect to me!"

* * *

"Did you see the size of that diamond?" Rarity gushed to the workhorse accompanying her on their way back to the castle. "Oh Austen Tatious must be very well off to get a diamond ring for her of that karat. Oh how lucky Iridescence is!"

Big Mac just nodded and listened to the white unicorn as she expressed to him how gorgeous the diamond was to her.

"And what a lovely gesture, taking her to a country club and walking through the gardens with her, isn't that simply romantic Big Mac?"

"Eeyup," he answered.

As they walked along the bridges on the upper level of the castle, Rarity glanced up at the lovely nighttime sky. Luna's magnificent moon cast a warm glow, illuminating all of Canterlot with help from the twinkling stars. She looked out over the courtyard at the lush castle gardens and elegant fountains. "Don't you just love it here?" she sighed.

The stallion shrugged. "Ah reckon so. It ain't home, but it sure is a nice place, Ah'll admit."

Rarity placed her hooves on the bride railing, the wind blowing her mane like a luscious cape.

He walked up beside her and she leaned against him. "There's so much excitement to be had here, so much to do and see, I can't simply show you everything in a short weekend."

He chuckled and stared out over the horizon. "Think this is plenty for me to see in one trip. Don't want me getting' culture shock, do ya darlin'?"

She chortled softly and shook her head. "I suppose not, no." She covered her mouth as another yawn escaped her.

He motioned her to the nearby stone staircase with his head. "We should be headin' onto bed now, you need some rest Rare."

This time, she didn't protest, but nodded and let him lead the way to their suites.

When they both approached the door to Rarity's suite, she turned to face him and smiled up at him. She pawed at the ground nervously. "Well, um…good night Big Mac. I'll see you in the morning." She stood on her hind legs to give him a sweet kiss on the lips. Their lips parted and she winked up at him. And with that she unlocked the door and disappeared behind it. "G'night," he whispered as the door closed.

Back in his own suite, Big Mac took a long hot shower, letting the warm water calm his nerves and help him relax. He couldn't seem to get that conversation Rarity had with her friends out of his mind. He'd noticed the way Rarity's eyes lit up when the fuchsia unicorn had mentioned being 'showered with gifts' and how she adored being treated like a princess. Is that what Rarity wanted as well? To be given expensive gifts and flashy jewelry? Did money mean love to her?

The stallion dried off and eased into the bed, the satin sheets so soft and inviting after riding in a train all day. He wrapped up in the thick sheets and lay his head on the plush pillow, tossing aside the smaller pillows that were there for merely decoration.

He closed his eyes and tried to let sleep overtake him, but he was more concerned than ever now. Tomorrow was the day he'd been dreading. The day he would dress up and accompany his sweetheart to a fashion show and afterparty. As much as he tried not to, thought of what could go wrong loomed over him like ominous rain clouds.

He tossed and turned, looking up at the elaborate painting on the ceiling of the room. He let out a deep sigh and contemplated Rarity's words from earlier.

"_Oh Austen Tatious must be very well off to get a diamond ring for her of that karat. Oh how lucky Iridescence is!"_

He turned over pulled the sheets up around him, nestling his head into the soft pillow as a new thought crossed his mind.

_Maybe I should get her a ring._

Nothing too over the top, after all he certainly wasn't ready to propose, but a nice ring, a promise ring perhaps. Just something to give her to show her he was serious about her without facing any form of rejection that would hurt deeply at this point.

He yawned and his eyelids grew heavy on his eyes, and as he grew sleepier and sleepier, the idea of getting a promise ring for his love was sounding better and better. He didn't have much, but he hoped he could still find something she'd cherish with the little he had.

"Yea," he mumbled, closing his eyes. "Ah'll get her a ring."

Soon after, soft snoring filled his suite.

* * *

_You all can slap me for how long it took to get this out there, and for any errors I made in this chapter, I'll be sure to go back and fix them. Anyways, expect the next chapter a lot sooner! As always, thank you for checking this out. _


End file.
